The Royal Mistake
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: She was the new maid and he was the prince. But one simple mistake was made and now she's the princess that he's set to marry. How long can she keep up the charade? BxE, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think!**

* * *

Chapter 1  
I woke up bright and early the morning of June 15th, 2010, it was the morning of my first job interview; I was 17 years old and

would be graduating from high school in 2011, but after that I had college to pay for and I learned that education was not something

cheap, so I started searching for jobs and learned that the Royal Family of Denmark was looking for a maid. I dressed in the best dress

shirt I had and put on some cackeys before walking out of my room.

"You look cute, got plans?" My dad asked as I poured some Apple Jacks and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm going for a job interview at the royal palace, they need a maid," I said taking a bite of cereal and swallowing before going

on, "I need money for this coming term, college isn't cheap!"

"No, it isn't, but just like always we'll find a way to pay for it, working for the royal family is not something I want you doing!

They are rude and believe they are better than everyone because they were born lucky!" My dad ranted and I smiled as I shook my head.

I knew how he felt about them but still I was going after this. We weren't rich, we weren't poor, we were right in the middle of the social

class; we had enough money to get by but we didn't buy things we didn't need.

"Dad, this is my choice, Copenhagen Business School isn't cheap!" I said finishing my cereal and putting the bowl in the sink, "I

have to go; I don't want to be late!"

"Bella!" He called to me as I walked out the door but I didn't turn around or stop, I knew he would just talk me out of it. I

walked out the house and into my red 1965 Ford Mustang, it had white seats that were leather and a black steering wheel, hanging down

I had an air freshener in the shape of a frog.

I drove 10 miles to the Royal Mansion and thought it would be quite a commute if I did get this job. When I pulled up to the

security guard I saw middle aged woman who had gray steaks forming in her hair.

"Name?"

"Isabella Swan," I said pulling out my Drivers License and birth certificate.

"Right, you're here for the job aren't you?" I nodded, "Don't, turn around, they are cruel, the gray streaks in my hair didn't

appear till I got this job! This place drives you crazy!" Somehow, I believe that she had been crazy to begin with.

"Well, I need a job, and I am desperate!" I said and she shrugged.

"You're funeral, go on in," She said motioning me to go ahead but on her face was a sorrowful expression, like she felt sorry for

me. I drove what seemed like 3 miles before finally reaching the mansion.

"Hello Ma'am," A man said bowing to me as I got out.

"Hello," I said and gave one last look at my car before going to the gigantic steel doors that stood at least 12 feet tall, they had

the knockers on them so I grabbed one and knocked. Soon enough a tiny boy answered the door.

"Who are you?" He asked curiosity brimming on his tiny face; he couldn't have been more than 10 years old. He had dirty blonde

hair with bright blue eyes and two dimples that stood out when he smiled, when he smiled it also showed he had lost a baby tooth.

"Johnathan!" A woman said coming behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders, "You aren't supposed to run around!"

"Is he your son?" I asked knowing the answer was probably 'yes'.

"Yes, I work for the Royal Family, I'm a single mother and I can't afford a baby sitter, they are tolerant with letting me bring him

to work," She said then it dawned on her, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I was here about the job," I said and she moved aside to let me in.

"Oh, I'm sorry you've gotten so desperate you've come to this, I'm Rosalie, technically I'm related to the family by marriage but

they want nothing to do with me, they barely acknowledge that I exist," Rosalie said and I felt sorry for her. To not be noticed by your

family had to be tough and to be surprised that they would let your son come to work with you was even worse.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet ya Rosalie!" I said and shook her hand. Rosalie looked a few years older than me and had blonde hair

with hazel eyes.

"Please, call me Rose," Rosalie said and I nodded.

"Nice to meet ya Rose!" I said smiling at her and looking at her son, "He's cute!"

"Thanks, well, I'll go tell her Majesty that you're here," With that Rose walked off with Johnathan in hand. I looked around at the

vast mansion and noticed the grand piano that sat in the middle of the room; I walked over and fingered it, it was black and the keys

were cleaned and polished. I sat down on the bench before I knew what was happening and my fingers started playing Beethoven.

"Well, the first thing you should learn is that you ask before touching things!" I jumped out of my skin and spun around to see

Rose and the Queen. Rose's face was full of sympathy and something told me she had fell victim to the piano once as well.

"I'm so sorry your majesty!" I said jumping up and bowing to her.

"Follow me," I did as I was told and followed her into the foyer, "Why do you feel you are qualified for this job?"

"As a cleaning lady?" I asked a little curious of what other job there could be.

"Yes, yes, why?" The Queen repeated a little annoyed.

"Well, I clean my own house every day, granted it's about the size of this room but I don't see why I couldn't do this whole

mansion!" I said looking around and taking in the sheer size of it all.

"Well, the crowned Prince will be your boss because the King and I are going away to the states for vacation, we'll be back in

about a month or two, we feel that Prince Edward is capable of making diplomatic decisions while we are gone," Queen Esme said getting

up and smoothing her dress, "Follow along."

"Yes Ma'am!" I said getting up and walking behind her.

"Here's the kitchen," Queen Esme said wiping her fingers over the countertop, "needs to be cleaned!"

"Yes ma'am, that will be the first thing I do!" I said writing it down in a yellow journal I had brought with me.

"If you get the job, my son won't have time to watch your work so I'll have to trust you to do a good job!" The queen said and

walked back into the foyer.

"Why can't someone watch me? I mean, I'll do a good job..." I said trailing off. Was I talking myself out of the position?

"My son will be preparing to become king and he will be busy with the princess to plan his wedding!" With that the Queen left

me standing there, "You'll start tomorrow!"

"Oh! Thank you! I won't disappoint you ma'am!" I said curtseying before walking outside to my car.

"Let me get that for you!" A man said coming to open my car door for me, I knew by the way he was dressed he wasn't hired

help; he was royalty.

"Oh, my, thank you!" I said getting in and smiled at him one last time before driving off. I knew that I had just met the crowned

Prince of Denmark: Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! **

* * *

Chapter 2

"Okay, I'll be back around noon, I want all of these rooms clean and the beds changed by the time I get back!" Queen Esme said and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" I said and waited till she was out the door before I ran up the stairs and began cleaning. The first room had to be Prince Edward's because

it was a boy's room and as far as I knew he was the sole prince; the first thing I learned about him from his room was that he was a pack rat! He had

stuff that had gone out of style in the 70's and he was my age so I knew he hadn't even been alive for the 70's!

"How's it going?" Rose asked popping her head in, I had been standing in the center of the mess trying to figure out where to start.

"What do I do with all of this?" I yelled motioning my hands around the room only to get a laugh from Rose.

"Um.. I guess box it up and put labels on it," Rose said and smiled, "I'll go get some boxes!"

I began sorting out the clothes and saw bellbottom pants, and let me say there was alot of bellbottom pants, I counted at least 10 pairs. Come on Cullen,

move on, it's 2012 not 1974! Along with that was shirts that also went out of style.

"Here's some boxes!" Rose said coming in with 10 boxes in hand, "Now, I have to get back to work, have fun!" I sighed as I began putting things boxes

and taping them shut then writing the year on top of it, the stuff that was still in fashion I put in the drawers and hung in the closet. I then tore the

sheets off of the bed and threw them in the washer before heading to a new room.

"Isabella! I am back, I trust you got all the rooms done!" Queen Esme said when she walked in a little after 12, I ran downstairs and smiled.

"Yes ma'am! Everything is done, all the rooms are clean and organized, though the Prince's room was a bit of a suprise," I laughed and almost saw the

slightest hint of a smile.

"Yes, he is somewhat of a packrat," my thoughts exactly, "he gets it from his father."

"I was going to clean up in the foyer and dining room," I said and she nodded as she flipped through papers.

"Sounds good, then you can leave, I'm leaving for the states tomorrow so show up and Edward will be here to tell you what to do," with that the Queen

walked upstairs gracefully and I began sweeping the foyer.

"Right, well I made it, and they got a new maid," A girl said coming up on her cell phone, she had an aire about her and I instantly knew she was royalty,

"this should be fun!"

"My name is Bella," I said standing up straight, "I don't go by new maid."

"I don't really care what your name is! Stay away from the prince," She said trying to intimadite me, instead it just made me mad.

"Look, I'm not interested in the prince, so you can have him, I have no intention of taking him!" I said and she smiled.

"That's what they all say, is the queen here?" I nodded, "Well go and get her!"

"You have two legs, can't you walk up there?" I asked and she squinted her eyes.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I'm guessing the Princess that's marrying the Prince," she sighed and I smiled. Point score: Bella: One, Princess sass: ZERO!

"Well, you have met your match maid, prepare for the queen's wrath," she said and I suddenly felt like I was in a really bad movie, I was the girl that gets

the guy and she's the evil villian.

"I'm not scared of you, I have gone through things scarier than you, so just be yourself," I said then thought about it, "I guess you are being yourself

though."

"How dare you!" She stormed upstairs and left me laughing to myself. Day one and I had already made an enemy.

"ISABELLA!" I made an enemy and I was also facing the consequences of it as well. I put the broom down and saw Rose with a scared expression on her

face.

"What did you do?" Rose whispered as I walked by.

"Made an enemy," I said and she squeezed my hand for moral support before I went into the devil's nest.

"Isabella, I am shocked to hear the story that Princess Tanya just told me," So Tanya's her name huh? "Now, I may have to terminate your job here."

"NO! Your majesty I apologize for my rude behavior and it won't happen again!" I yelled and Tanya smiled a cold wicked smile.

"You have one more chance, don't mess up while I'm gone, you are disissed!" I walked out and sighed against a wall.

"You get fired?" Rose asked and I shook my head.

"No, she said I have one more chance and not to mess up while she's gone," I said and Rose nodded.

"I won't be here for a couple of weeks as well," Rose said and smiled, "I'm going on vacation with my son!"

"Oh, have fun, I think I can handle the prince and princess as well," I said and remembered my brief meeting with Edward, "I met him, sort of."

"I have too, he's family with me," she said and I smiled remembering how green his eyes had been.

"He has the pretiest eyes," I said and smiled, "and he was so kind to me, he opened my car door."

"Bella, he's the prince, he's getting married, don't fall because he won't be there to catch you." With those words of wisdom Rose walked off and went to

do her duties.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

"You will be in charge of the cleaning lady, make sure she makes no mistakes and fire her if she does!" My mother went on and on saying things that I should be

remembering but really I was just pleasing her by standing there.

"Yes ma'am," I said and she looked down at the 20 suitcases by her feet.

"I believe I packed everything," she said and I stifled back a laugh.

"I believe you packed all of Denmark," I said and she gave me a glare that I knew all too well, it said that I was acting like a teenager and not the Crown Prince

of Denmark.

"Edward, you are royalty, do NOT speak to your mother like that!" My father commanded and I nodded.

"Well, we must be off; I expect the wedding to be completely planned by the time I get back!" With that they walked out the door and I plopped down on the

couch. How hard would it be to order a maid around and plan a wedding? Okay, well I guess pretty hard, I didn't know the first thing about cleaning and I didn't

know anything about weddings; hope the princess knows what she's doing.

Bella's POV

"Bella, I wish you wouldn't go back!" My dad pleaded at breakfast; as usual I smiled and shook my head. We had this conversation every morning and every

morning I told him why I went back.

"Dad! I need the money, why can't you understand that?" I asked getting more and more frustrated with each morning.

"We can find the money some other way! I don't like you around those rich snobs!" I played with my cereal wondering if they were all rich snobs; Edward hadn't

seemed like one, maybe, just maybe, he was a nice guy.

"I have to get to work," I said dabbing my mouth with a napkin before getting up and putting my coat on.

"Please Bella?" My dad said and for a moment I considered staying and trying to find another way.

"Bye dad!" I said and walked out the door before he could say anything more.

When I pulled up to the palace I saw some friendly faces like the stable hand and others.

"Morning Bells!" Jake, one of the cooks, said as I walked in through the kitchen. Jake was about five years older than me and had a great head of hair.

"Morning! Got anything good? I ate some cereal before I left, but couldn't finish because my dad was trying to talk me out of this job again!" I said and Jake

laughed.

"Well, the Queen and King left so I can make ya something really fast!" Jake said and looked at me, "What do ya want?"

"Just something simple? An omelet with cheese?" I asked and he nodded.

"Coming right up," he said and I waved a hand as I walked into a changing room to change into some jeans and a shirt. I hadn't changed out of my Pajamas

before I left and realized it as I was driving; luckily I had managed to get upstairs again without my dad seeing.

"Hey, Jacob, what's all the noise in here?" I heard another voice enter the room and knew who it belonged to immediately.

"Oh, Prince Edward, just making some breakfast for you if you're hungry?" Jake said and I sighed. There went my omelet!

"Smells delicious!" Edward said and I heard the sound of a fork hitting a plate. I opened the door and walked out to see him eating my omelet and Jake giving

me a look that said he had no choice but to give it to Edward, Edward was the prince after all, "What are you doing in those clothes?" Edward asked and I

looked down.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well, that's not what I'd expect you to wear!" Prince Edward said and I cast Jake a look. Expect me to wear? Did he really expect me to wear a maid outfit?

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"A dress like a princess should!" Edward said and I gaped at him.

"You think I'm the princess?" I asked and Edward nodded. What was I supposed to do? Say 'Yes, I'm the princess!'

"Of course she is! She likes to dress as a peasant sometimes and try to find out what it feels like!" Jake said and Edward nodded.

"I understand that, well come on, I think my mother has some dresses that might fit you, but I admit you do look cute that way!" What? Edward thinks I'm

cute? No! This was wrong; I had to stop and let him know I wasn't the princess but something inside wouldn't let me.

"Well, whatever way you prefer!" I said instead and kicked myself inside.

"Well, I'll go look!" He said and left the room.

"THIS IS WRONG!" I said to Jake in a loud whisper when I was sure Edward was out of earshot.

"Then why did you keep going with it?" Jake asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know!" I said and heard Edward coming back ending the conversation.

Edward's POV

this princess was beautiful. She had brown hair that framed her face perfectly and angelic lips with an angelic voice to match! She had long brown eyelashes that

made her eyes even prettier than they already were.

"This should work," I said going downstairs with one of my mother's dresses. It was a teal blue that I knew would look beautiful on this princess, she already

looked beautiful but this would make her look like a storybook princess, the one every girl wanted to be.

"It's beautiful!" She said and took it to change in the changing room.

"She's a pretty special girl," Jake said cleaning the skillet he had used to cook the omelet in.

"This is going to sound dumb, but what is her name?" I asked and Jake smiled. Maybe it was just that we were almost the same age but Jake was one of the

few servants that I could get along with pretty easily.

"Bella," Jake said and I nodded.

"Bella," I rolled it around in my mind, "It suits her!"

"How do I look?" Bella asked coming out and my heart leapt in my chest, she looked gorgeous!

"Amazing! You look beautiful Bella," I said and took her hand, "I met you before right? You're the girl I opened her car door for!"

"Yeah! I mean, yes, you did!" Bella said and smiled at me. One more thing to add to the list of things I found beautiful about her.

**REVIEW! Leave me something nice to come back to after work!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think!**

* * *

Bella's POV  
"Good morning," I said flashing the brightest smile I had ever smiled.

"You're in a good mood," my dad said then looked away, "Seeing as how you work in that awful place!"

"Dad, it's not awful, I like it," I said smiling and thinking of my boyfriend: Prince Edward. He thought I was beautiful and, also, a princess.

"Have they brain-washed you?" I shot a look as I put a piece of sausage on my plate.

"No! I have friends there though; it's just like high school!" I said grabbing an orange juice before sitting down across from my dad.

"Except you're getting paid," my dad mumbled then wiped his mouth off, "I have to get to work."

"I've been working there for a week, why can't you get used to it?" I asked after he left. I had no idea who I was talking to since my dad had already

left. I was putting my plate up and cleaning up the table when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Good morning beautiful!" The velvet voice that I would know anywhere said. It was my boyfriend.

"Good morning, can't to wait to see you," I said meaning it 100%, "After I finish eating and cleaning the dishes I'll be over there."

"Cleaning dishes? Is that a joke? You're a princess not a house maid!" Oh how wrong he was.

"Oh, right! Just making sure you're paying attention!" I laughed lying through my teeth. I put the plates in the sink and told myself I would get to them

after work.

"Can't fool me! Please, come over, I know it's early but I miss you!" Edward wined into the phone.

"Okay, I'm putting my coat on and heading out the door now, I'll talk to you in, like, 30 minutes!" I said grabbing my keys out of my purse.

"HURRY!" Edward said before hanging up; I smiled and shook my head at his funny side. Edward is the Prince of Denmark, but he doesn't act like a

prince should, he's not stuck up and is friends with most of his staff. Edward, from what I had known, was really sweet and caring, not at all like his parents.

It was nearly 10 when I pulled into my parking spot behind the castle; I got out shutting my door with a big smile on my face when I was Edward

looking out his window. I waved and pulled my purse out of the backseat before bounding into the kitchen.

"I can't get over how amazing you are!" Edward said when I walked in, "You look so beautiful in anything you wear."

"Thank you, you are too nice!" I said and saw Jake staring at me, "What?"

"Want something to eat?" He asked then smiled a wicked smile, "Princess?"

"Yes, that would be fantastic!" I said knowing he was laughing in his head at my part.

"Coming right up," he said and turned just in time to see Edward sit next to me and put his arm around my waist, "Now, where are you from Princess?"

"What?" I asked not because I hadn't heard him but because I needed time to think.

"Where are you from?" Jake repeated enunciating his words.

"Oh, here and there," I said not looking at Edward.

"What country are you the princess of?" Edward asked making me stare.

"Your mom didn't tell you?" A shake of his head made me start to break out in sweats, "Oh, um... I don't want to say until I know I can trust you!"

"Man, so secretive, but okay!" Edward said and dug into his blueberry pancakes. I was about to start digging into mine when someone rang the

doorbell.

"I'll get it," I said setting my fork down and walking briskly to the door, I knew I was in trouble when Princess Tanya walked in, the REAL princess.

"Hello, is Prince Edward here?" She asked staring at her new iPhone that had the command 'Siri' on it.

"Yeah, hey where are you from?" I asked, "I just wanted to know."

"Not that it is any of your business but I'm from Paris," She said and I nodded.

"Good to know," I mumbled and went into the kitchen with the Princess following behind, I stared at Edward ready for his wrath about lying to him; but

it never came.

"Oh, you must be the new maid!" Edward said wiping his mouth off with a napkin, "What are you standing there for? Get out of those clothes and into

your uniform!"

"Yeah!" Princess Tanya said thinking he was talking to me.

"What are you waiting for?" Edward asked coming next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"You're talking to me? I'm the-"

"New maid, I got it! Go change!" Edward repeated with more force in his voice.

"I AM NOT BEING TREATED LIKE THAT! Goodbye!" Princess Tanya said and walked out making me the only 'Princess' in the room. I smiled and looked at

Edward.

"Paris," I said and he looked at me.

"What?"

"I'm from Paris," I repeated and looked at Jake. I could handle this until his parents came back, they would end my act, but I would cross that bridge

when I came to it.

**REVIEW! Leave me something nice to read!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think!**

* * *

"Now, if she had just left the boat with her mom she wouldn't have been there and almost died!" Edward said referring to Rose on the Titanic.

"Can you be any more of a guy?" I asked staring at him. We were sitting in the foyer on the illustrious couch watching Titanic. He had never seen it before and

I was a big Jack Dawson fan, Edward, of course, didn't see why I loved this movie so much, "She loved him, and she wasn't going to leave him."

"So what? I've had plenty of girls love me, they won't die for me." Edward said and put his arm around my shoulder, "So, when you love me will you die with

me?"

"We'll see," I mumbled knowing full well this would be the only time he asked me this question. He would hate me the minute he found out what I was doing, I

was sure of that.

"Ya know, my mom's going to kill us if we don't do some planning for our wedding." Edward said shutting Titanic off and opening a journal in front of him, "Then

of course I have to call a meeting among the council or my father will kill me."

"So where are we going?" I had no idea where Royals went for honeymoons or even what the traditional marriage was, "How does the ceremony go?"

"I'd say, since we're royal we go anywhere we want. I can make your dreams come true, where do you want to go? Out of everywhere in the world." Edward

whispered in my ear making me get the chills.

"Home," I whispered and thought it was only loud enough for me to hear but I was wrong.

"Paris?" Edward asked playing with a strand of my hair.

"America," I said and got a quizzical look from Edward. Oh crap! I'm supposed to be from Paris, "Ya see, I was born in America; I was raised as a regular

person but then was told I was adopted and um..."

"Bella, calm down, I believe you," Edward said with a chuckle at my rambling.

"Anyway, yeah, America's great, and I would love to go back," I said thinking of my native home in Ohio, "I lived in Ohio, please? Can we go there?"

"Of course, love," Edward said and made my stomach go all queasy at the word 'love'; wow did this man get to me.

"Now, when?" I asked having no clue when this had to be done by.

"I'm to take my father's throne at the end of the summer, so next month?"

"NEXT MONTH?" I yelled getting up and staring at him, "I don't even get a chance to get to know you?"

"What do you want to know? My parents will come back near the end of this month or early next month, we need to have everything planned by then? But

how about this week, we'll just get to know each other deal?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Can we go for a walk around the town? Do some sight-seeing," I muttered and Edward nodded.

"Sounds fantastic, you play the piano?"

"Yeah," I said and Edward smiled and glanced over at the illustrious piano that I had played when I had the interview.

"Can you play for me?" Edward asked getting up and taking my hand, leading me to the piano. I nodded and sat down on the bench, Edward's hands were on

my shoulders, my hands shook from nerves, what would he think of my playing?

I ended up playing for over an hour, just playing different classical songs, I don't know what time it was but Edward sat down next to me after a while.

"That's beautiful," Edward said when I finished up.

"Thank you, I've never played that long," I said breathless and looking at my shaking hands, Edward placed his over mine steadying them.

"Calm down, it was amazing, I play but not nearly as great as that," Edward said and pulled me to him. I found it really comforting just sitting there with my

head on his chest and his resting on top of mine.

"Hello? Anyone here? Bella?" I turned around and saw Rose standing there with Jonathan in arms, "Hello Prince Edward."

"Rose, please, we're cousins, just Edward," Edward said walking over to her and greeting her with a hug, "My parents may be on bad terms with you and your

husband but I am not."

"Thank you," Rose said then looked at me, "Bella?"

"Hey Rose, nice to see you again," I said and looked at Edward, "You want to go?"

"Yeah," Edward said going to the door, holding it open for me.

"Your majesties, where would you like to go?" Jeff, the driver, said. We had never met personally so he wouldn't know who I was and what I was doing.

"You have the day off Jeff, I will drive us around," Edward said and Jeff smiled as he tossed the keys to us.

"Thank you sir!"

"Edward, you're going to make a great king!" I said and wished I had the courage to kiss him.

"Why thank you, where do you want to go?"

"I haven't been in Denmark that long," Which was the truth, I had moved to Denmark two months earlier and had been looking for a job the entire time, "I

haven't had much time to sightsee."

"Alright, well there's this great statue I think you'll love being from America," Edward said zig zagging through traffic.

"Why's that?"

"It's based on a fairy tale, know of The Little Mermaid?" He shot me a look with one eyebrow arched up.

"I loved that movie!" I said remembering the days I used to get mad at my parents for not being mermaids, "I always wanted to marry Prince Eric, and he was

so handsome!"

"Well, you have your own Prince Eric, except my name isn't Eric," Edward said making me giggle like a schoolgirl, "Alright, we're here."

I looked around and on my left was a statue of a mermaid sitting on a rock, just like when Ariel was watching Prince Eric and singing "Part of your world."

"Did you know the fairy tale was much different than your America version, he never fell in love with her, and she was forced to go back to living underwater.

Didn't get the happy ending," Edward told me and put his sunglasses on, which made him even more attractive.

"Really? Will I get my happy ending?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"For sure, I think you're an amazing woman Bella, I've only known you for a little over two weeks but I can tell you this: this isn't going to be another Royal

marriage." Edward said and I smiled, "We aren't going to fall in love after we're married, because I'm already falling for you."

"I don't know what to say," I said and looked away before my face gave everything away. This was wrong; I was going to hurt this sweet and wonderful man.

"Excuse me miss, are you a princess? You awful pretty!" I looked down to find a little girl tugging on my coat. She looked about seven or eight and had a

lollipop in her mouth; her hair was put into two pigtails.

"Why yes she is, she's my princess," Edward said throwing his arm around my shoulder and kissing my cheek. He then bent down and tugged on one of the

girl's pigtails, "Know who I am?" She studied him for a minute before her mouth went open and she started smiling.

"You're Prince Edward!" She exclaimed, "You're cuter in person!"

"Thank you, may I say you are very adorable," Edward said and kissed her cheek. This man was amazing!

"Mommy! He kissed me!" The girl ran off to a woman who smiled and waved at us.

"Is there anything you're not good with?" I asked Edward and he shrugged.

"Come on," Edward said and grabbed my arm pulling me along with him, "We're not done yet?"

"Can't we go back and finish Titanic?" I asked knowing that the longer we stayed in town and the longer I saw him interact with other people the worse I

would feel.

"Seriously? Why?" Edward asked head hung low making me laugh.

"Oh come on! It gets better, I promise," I said and pulled him beside me, "We're almost through with it, just come on!"

"That was so beautiful!" Edward cried wiping his eyes. I slapped him as a tear rolled down my cheek, I always lost it when she let go of Jack and he sank down

into the sea.

"Don't make fun of me!" I grabbed a tissue and wiped the tear away.

"Jacob wants to know what ya'll want to eat." Rose said shooting me a look.

"Okay, we're coming," Edward said and walked away. I trailed behind so I could talk to Rose.

"What are you doing?" Rose whispered as I passed.

"I'll explain everything to you later," I said and walked into the kitchen.

**REVIEW! Leave me something about what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think!**

* * *

Edward's POV

"SHUT UP!" I yelled growing irratated with my alarm clock just like I did every morning. I finally got the strength, and will, up to hit my alarm clark with every

nerve in my body, it finally died.

"Master Edward, are you awake sir?" I made no sound at the voice of the maid Alicia, "Master Edward? You have a phone call."

"A phone call at 9 AM?" I asked looking up at her. She was a short girl with dirty blonde hair and she was cute but not my type; my type is about 5'3" with

brown hair and dark eyes, and named Isabella, AKA Bella.

"It's your mother and father," Alicia said and I groaned.

"Tell them I left and I didn't leave a fowarding address," I said covering my head with a pillow, "or better yet tell them I died!"

"Master Edward, this is not the time for jokes."

"I know, I know," I sighed getting up and rubbing my eyes, "Tell them I'll be there in a few."

"Yes sir," Alicia curtsied and shut the door softly behind her as she walked out. I groaned as I got onto my feet and walked over to my closet and picked out

the best clothes I owned.

"Hello Alicia," I heard Bella say. She was here earliar then normal today, guess she couldn't get enough of me.

"Had to see me sooner then 12?" I asked walking out of my room and staring down at her from the stairs. If it was even possible, I would say that Bella had

grown more beautiful overnight.

"Why hello there handsome," Bella said as I walked down the stairs.

"Here you go sir," Alicia said and handed me the phone.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked knowing full well the way I was talking would make her so mad.

"Edward, please do not talk like that. I was just calling to check in, how's the new maid working out?"

"Oh, the new maid?" Bella looked down and I swear she looked embarassed, "She quit."

"What? Oh, well, if you wouldn't mind finding another one for me, leave me one less thing to do."

"Sure thing ma!" I said and noticed Bella start to fidget around, "Anything else?"

"No, your father and I should be back in a little under 3 weeks. Make sure you and the Princess have everything planned for your wedding, please," She

paused, "Please, Edward, take this seriously."

"Yes mom, don't worry. We're meeting with a wedding planner today, I promise you won't have to mess with anything for the wedding. Love ya mom! Bye." I

said and hung up before she could say anything else. I spun around and grabbed Bella in my arms, I began spinning around in circles with Bella pinned tighty

against my chest.

"Stop, I'm getting dizzy!" Bella yelled between giggles. I finally stopped and kissed her cheek with a big 'Mwah' sound.

"Ya know, I was being serious with my mom, we are meeting with a wedding planner today, did you look at the book I gave you?" I asked reffering to the book

that the wedding planner had given me full of bridal dresses, bridesmaids dresses, and other things that the bride needed to decide.

"Yes, I've picked the flowers and my dress but I haven't found the right bridesmaids dresses yet," Bella said as we sat down on the couch, "Speaking of

bridesmaids, I don't know who to have. Rose is my maid of honor no doubt! But... Who else?""

"Well, there's all these royals we have to invite, the Duchess of Norway could be one," I said smiling as we engaged in a battle of thumb war.

"Edward..." She hesitated.

"What, love?" I asked running my hand slowly up and down her arm. She sighed then looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Nothing," Bella said and looked over towards the door when the doorbell rang.

"The wedding planner is here," Rose said and I noticed a tall woman with an expression on her face that said she thought she was better then everyone else.

"Hello your majesties, my name is Maggie Downing," She said and sat down in the chair closest to Bella, "Princess, please tell me the dress you picked and the

flowers."

"Yes," Bella said and flipped through the book finally landing on the page with a strapless white ball gown dress that had a rose on the left side.

"That is beatiful, okay," Maggie wrote something down then looked at Bella again, "Now for your flowers." Again, Bella flipped through the book before landing

on page 102 that held late-summer purple clematis, pale hibiscus, and fuchsia-speckled caladium leaves that surrounded luxurious Dutch and garden roses in

the arrangement that had a fresh-from-the-garden feel, "Excellent!"

"I haven't picked my bridesmaids dresses yet, but you're coming back tomorrow right?" Bella asked and Maggie nodded, "Awesome! I'll look tonight at more

and then let you know tomorrow?"

"Of course," Maggie smiled at Bella then shot me a glare, "I expect to be able to get details on your suit tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am!" I said and got up as she walked out the door.

"It's all becoming very real," Bella said after Maggie left, to be honest Bella was looking a bit pale.

"It's always been real," I said and tilted down to kiss Bella but she ducked out of the way.

"Gotta go, bye!" She said and ran out the door.

Bella's POV

He tried to kiss me. I ducked out of the way just in time but I knew it was going to happen, he was going to kiss me and it would kill me when he did.

**Uh oh! Bella almost told him! What do you think she'll do when he finally does kiss her? How should he find out? Help me find bridesmaids dresses? Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I have a fb page! Mrs. DamonS's fanfictions! Only 3 likes right now so if you wouldn't mind hopping over there and liking it, I'll post when I update and if I get more likes I'll post sneak peeks and things like that! So wanna like it? Since it only has 3 likes I'm not sure if you're able to find it so let me know and I'll send you the link for it!**

* * *

Chapter 7  
Bella's POV

"Can I come to where you live?" The words screamed at me as soon as Edward spoke were sitting in the kitchen eating lunch that Jake had prepared

for us, it was enchiladas my favorite.

"What?" My voice was barely audible as I picked up a napkin and wiped my mouth. I spared a glance towards Jake knowing it was all his fault this started, but

then again I shouldn't have been so willing to go along with it; that nagging voice in the back of my head telling me this was wrong just got louder and louder

the longer this charade went on.

"Well, we're always over here, I'd love to meet the people that work for you," he thought about that for a minute, "I mean, you are staying somewhere right?"

"Yeah, but ya know, where I'm staying isn't fit for royalty, I mean, I'm barely surviving there!" I said trying to sound as snobby as possible.

"Where are you staying?"

"What?"

"Where are you staying?" Edward repeated enunciating every word.

"Oh, where? Um... I forget the name," I said taking a bite of my food to cut off any talking I could have done.

"Well, let's type up where it is," I could not believe how persistant he was! Lucky for me Jake decided to step in.

"Sir, why not show the Princess around the gardens?" Jake said and Edward smiled at him. I believed that if they had both been born on the same class they

would have been best friends, they were already great friends but that was only when Edward's parents were not around.

"That's a great idea Jacob!" Edward said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze, "You want to?"

"That sounds lovely," I said then glanced outside, "Would you mind if I borrowed a coat?"

"Not at all, I'll be right back," Edward said pausing for a minute as he stared at me, it made me self consious, I wiped my mouth hoping I didn't have food on my

face making me look like an idiot, "I'll be right back."

"What was that about?" I asked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What was what about?"

"Him staring at me like that? Did I have something on my face?" Jake chuckled then looked away.

"He's getting in too deep, he doesn't know what's going on," Jake mumbled, "This is going too far, both of you will get hurt!"

"This is your fault Jacob, I never wanted to go along with this but I did!" I said trying to keep from yelling so Edward didn't hear me and figure everything out.

"Well, he wants to kiss you, that's why he was staring at you." Jake whispered and I shook my head.

"It'll ruin everything if he does," Jakes facial expression was plain confusion, so I elaborated, "If he kisses me, it will be the breaking point. You said he's getting

in too deep? Well, so am I. Every day I'm with him, I wake up smiling knowing I'll see him again and knowing that one day this is going to end makes me want

to cry."

"Oh Bella, you're falling in love with him." Jake said it wasn't a question; it was a statement. A statement that I knew was true.

Edward's POV

"It'll ruin everything if he does," Bella paused leaving my mind spinning. What would be ruined? "If he kisses me, it will be the breaking point. You said he's

getting in too deep? Well, so am I. Every day I'm with him, I wake up smiling knowing I'll see him again and knowing that one day this is going to end makes

me want to cry."

"Oh Bella, you're falling in love with him." Then why wouldn't she let me kiss her? And how was this going to end one day? Sure, we'll die eventually but I

prayed that it wouldn't be soon.

"I didn't know what jacket you wanted so I brought two, one light and one heavy." I said walking in on their conversation, Bella's face was frozen with fear.

"Did you just get back?" I knew what she was asking. How much had I heard of their conversation?

"Just a few minutes ago, it's not all that cold seeing as it's the middle of summer," I said as I threw down the heavy one, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, it just looked kind of chilly with the wind blowing and all," Bella said then looked out the window, "Let's go, I'm interested to see how the garden

looks."

"Okay," I said grabbing her hand and leading her out the door. I was determined to kiss her today, I didn't want to make her cry but I wanted to kiss her so

bad; I knew the perfect place: The Rose Gardens.

"How does the garden in Paris vary to this one?" She looked uncertain as she started rubbing her neck and getting sweats.

"Oh, nothing like this one," she gazed around looking at all the different colors of the roses. There were pink and red all around us, blooming beautifully.

"Come here," I said taking her hand and leading her to where the blue roses were located.

"Oh my!" Bella said breathing in as she looked at the stunning flowers surrounding her. She leaned in and smelled one, I pulled out my phone and took a

picture of her bending down; her eyes were closed as she took in the scent then pulled away, "They are beautiful."

"Just like you?" Bella smiled the smile that said I was being corny, "I know, I'm being corny!"

"Yes, very," Bella said. It seemed like she was running out of things to say and was just trying to keep breathing.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Please, don't," she said and ignoring that I crushed my lips against her. Despite her telling me not to, it seemed like she'd been wanting to kiss me just as

much as I'd wanted to kiss her. When we finally broke apart, I saw a tear forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked cupping her face in my hands and wiping the tear away.

"I have to go," she said and ran away from me.

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I have a fb page! Mrs. DamonS's fanfictions! Only 3 likes right now so if you wouldn't mind hopping over there and liking it, I'll post when I update and if I get more likes I'll post sneak peeks and things like that! So wanna like it? Since it only has 3 likes I'm not sure if you're able to find it so let me know and I'll send you the link for it!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"Bella, get up, time to eat!" My dad's voice trailed down the hallway and filled up my room. I cracked my eyes open and saw my clock said it was

10:30 AM; I stretched in bed, making the usual baby dinosaur sound, before finally getting up out of bed and slipping into the shower.

When most girls get kissed by their boyfriends the usual response is not to cry but be all bubbly and happy. But not me, all it did for me was make me

realize how bad this was, I knew I needed to come clean with him but I just couldn't lose him yet.

"Morning Bells! We have a cook for us today," my dad said waiting for his breakfast to come; I looked around the corner and saw Jake preparing

food.

"Jake!" I said smiling; it was nice to have someone who knew what I was going through, "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to make sure you're okay," my dad glanced between us then fixed his gaze on me.

"What happened?" My dad asked his gaze still locked onto me.

"Nothing, nothing what you are thinking," I said knowing he was worried that I was being mistreated by the royal family.

"Bella, this is as good a time as any," my dad said motioning for me to sit down, "I've been thinking about going back to the states."

"What?!" I asked shooting Jake a look to leave the room; he did as I wanted, "Why?"

"Bella, I'm not happy here, I miss family, I only came because I didn't want you going off on your own," a sigh, "Bella, I want us both to go back. You

can find a college there, and a high paying job!"

"I know, but I can't leave now dad," I said finally realizing I had to come clean with my dad, I needed him to know what was going on.

"Why not?"

"Jake, come in here," I said making my dad smile.

"You two are dating?" he asked before I could answer he went on, "That's great Bella!"

"No! Dad, I'm not dating him! I'm dating Edward," I said, "the Prince of Denmark."

"What?"

"I went in for work one day, the day the Queen and King left for America," I breathed, "Edward mistook me for the Princess and Jake told him I was,

that's what's been going on."

"So why did you come over to see if she was okay?"

"Because, he kissed her yesterday and this is tearing her apart," he said, "Mr. Swan, your daughter is falling in love with him."

"I am," I said with a smile on my face, "That's the problem."

"And even worse, he's the same way! I was over there this morning, by the way, I'm shopping right now that's how I left; anyway, he was singing

this morning! He never sings."

"I gotta get over there," I said grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him out the door, "Bye daddy!"

"What is that terrible noise?" I asked as we pulled up in front of the castle, it was a terrible noise that sounded like something dying.

"That would be your boyfriend singing 'A Thousand Years'; he's been singing that all morning."

"Huh, he is quite the romantic!" I said shutting my door softly; I had this unspoken rule not to slam my car doors shut.

"If you say so." Jake said as we entered the door and Edward's voice rang out anymore.

"Hey, if you've loved me for a thousand years then how old are you?" I asked Edward when I saw him.

"Hello beautiful," Edward said walking over to me and kissing me. Did it make me feel bad? Of course it did, and I wanted to cry but I made sure to

keep my tears in check.

"Hello, Maggie coming by today?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep, she should be here any minute, picked the bridesmaids dresses?" I nodded, "Good, wanna help me with a suit?"

"Babe, I think you would look handsome in a black suit with a white tie, it would be very handsome and it would make your mom proud, I'm sure!" I

said as we sat down.

"Are you hungry princess?" Jake asked with a condescending smile.

"No, thank you though Jacob," I said smiling at him; he nodded giving me a knowing look as he walked off.

"There's nothing going on between you two right?" Edward asked as I plopped my legs on his lap and he began rubbing his hand up and down my

leg.

"Me and Jacob? No! No, Jake is just a friend," I assured him, "But you are very cute when you are jealous."

"I'm not jealous; I just want to know if I should fire him for trying to steal my girl." I chuckled at him, but I knew that he would fire both of us, Jacob

and myself, after all this mess was over.

"Most royal marriages are arranged aren't they?" I asked as we locked our hands together.

"Yeah, ours was," he gave a small laugh, "I honestly believe that if my parents were here right now, we wouldn't be getting along so well."

"Why?" I asked slightly amused. But I knew the reason why, his mother was uptight, I had yet to meet his father but I'm sure he was the same way,

"Why aren't you more stuck up? I've met your mother once and haven't met your father, but you aren't like most royals."

"Neither are you." I felt a pang of guilt course through my body, "My father wasn't a royal, and he wasn't born in this life. King Carlisle Cullen, born a

peasant, my mom was out and bumped into him, it was the whole love at first sight thing."

"Are you serious?" So there was hope, maybe he wouldn't fire me after he found out. Maybe, just maybe, I was planning MY wedding, not someone

else's.

"Yeah, her parents were against it but she married him anyway, my grandparents didn't have any other children so they had to accept her choice,"

Edward said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"So, is that was happened with Rose?"

"Yep, my brother, Emmett, fell in love with her and there was another son so the duty fell on me," he said and for the first time, I didn't feel guilty.

"Edward, there's something I have to tell you, it's kind of important and I was worried about how you'd take it, but I don't think it'll matter as much

anymore," I said, I found that I was having a hard time keeping the smile off my face.

"What? I don't think it'll be as bad you are implying milady," he said then started laughing, "I mean, you aren't going to say that you're really a

peasant playing me this whole time right?"

"No of course not! That would be absurd; I was just going to say that..." I thought of something else, "I love my dress and cannot wait to wear it for

you on our wedding day!"

"Oh, trust me, love, I cannot wait to see you in it," Edward said then I noticed his gaze on someone behind me, I turned and saw Princess Tanya had

returned with Edward's parents by her side.

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"You are back already?" Edward asked getting up and becoming the stiff prince that I couldn't stand.

"Yes, this is the maid you fired?" Esme asked motioning to Tanya. I couldn't understand this, why wasn't she blowing my cover?

"Yes, did you talk her into coming back?" Edward asked pullling me up and next to him.

"Yes," Esme smiled a cruel smile as she stared at me, "Princess, please come with me."

"Yes ma'am!" I said letting go of Edward's hand and following her out.

"Welcome home father!" I heard Edward say then there was laughter, something told me if I ever got to be alone with just Edward and his father, then we

would get a long great.

"Shut the door," Esme commanded, "Maid."

"Yes ma'am!" I said shutting it and turning to stare at her.

"What do you want? Money? Are you trying to scam my son?"

"No! It was a mistake, I didn't plan this!" I said hoping she would get this. I had feeings for her son, this wasn't a scam that I had planned.

"Well, I will give you 100 thousand to get out of here and go back to the states."

"No."

"200?"

"No, I love your son, why is it so bad if he marries a commoner?" I asked then thought about the story he had told me, "You did."

"Yes, I did, and I love Carlisle but I should have been smarter! A king runs the country and Carlisle had no idea what to do," Esme said with a smug look on her

face, "I should have married in my class, I'm not going to let Edward make the same mistake I did."

"Mistake? You regret marrying your own husband?" I shook my head at what I was hearing, "I can't believe this! I love Edward, he is so kind and caring to

everyone, he's not at all like you!"

"You are very perceptive Miss. Swan," I turned to leave but she coughed, making me turn around, "Princess Tanya is perfect for him, she knows what she's

doing, unlike you."

"I could do it, if you would just teach me!" I pleaded with her. I knew this day would come, but I was hoping that I could convince her to let me marry her son

because I wasn't ready to let him go.

"Sorry, no can do, I want someone who knows what she's doing, like the Princess."

"So what now? You going to reveal my secret to Edward? Ruin my life forever?"

"You are over exaggerting my dear, I'm not going to tell my son, I want him to find out on his own time and learn from the mistake he made."

"So, the Princess is just going to go along with it?"

"Yes, I'll explain everything to her and she'll be fine," Esme said then motioned for me to leave.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked as I joined him once again.

"Yeah!" I said with as much happiness in my voice as I could get up. Inside, I was crying my eyes out that everything was coming to an end and it wasn't until

that moment that I realied how much I had come to love Edward.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Princess," the King said and I smiled, he wasn't at all like his wife, "Edward, you weren't kidding when you said she was beautiful!"

"She's not all that pretty!" Tanya made a point to make a snide comment, "For a princess that is, I'm more of a princess then she'll ever be!"

"Excuse me? You are just a maid," Edward said putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"It's nice to meet you, you're highness," I said curtseying to him.

"Please, call me Carlisle, it is nice to meet you Princess."

"Bella," I said just as I saw Rose at the corner out of my eye.

"The wedding planner is here," Rose said, I turned and saw Maggie standing behind Rose.

"Ah! You must be Margaret Seas!" Carlisle said walking over to Maggie and shaking her hand.

"Call me Maggie, it's nice to meet you King Carlisle," Maggie said curtseying to him.

"I get tired of this," Carlisle groaned then smiled at Edward, "Come on son, we have a meeting in a little less than an hour. Nice to meet you Maggie, goodbye

Bella."

"Be right there," Edward walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back before ya know it."

"Okay," I said feeling an ache in my stomach the minute he walked out the door. Then it hit me, this was the first royal thing I had to do without him.

"So, Princess, given any thought to bridesmaids dresses?" Maggie asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Yes, I picked some out actually. They are really cute and I love them," I said trying to find the page that the dresses were on at the same time Tanya came

and sat down.

"Can I see the dress?"

"Sure!" Might as well show her the dress she'll be wearing when she marries him, "Isn't it gorgeous? Edward is so excited!"

"He's in the dark about somethings I'm sure," Tanya said her sentance was laced with secrets, "Maybe he needs to find out."

"He'll find out soon enough," I said then smiled a wicked smile, "You should get back to work." Tanya glared at me before leaving the room no doubt to go talk

to the king and queen.

"Here are the bridesmaids dresses," I said showing her the pink dresses that I had picked out.

"Oh lovely," she wrote the page number down and the number that was above the dress, "How many bridesmaids will you have?"

"How many?" I hadn't gotten a chance to talk with Edward about bridesmaids and I had no idea how many a princess should have, "Um... 4 or 5?"

"Good number!" Maggie said, I sighed with relief because that had been a guess, "You aren't a princess are you?"

"What?"

"You have no idea what you're doing, I saw the look on your face when Edward left the room. You were terrified."

"It was just a misunderstanding! I didn't mean for it to go this far!" I cried expecting her to be beyond mad, but, she wasn't. If anything, she was the most

sympathetic with me.

"Now, you've fallen in love with him?" I nodded, "But what's worse, he fell in love with you as well, it's obvious with every glance he casts at you."

"I know," I said wiping a tear away before going back to the plans.

Tanya's POV

"This is unacceptable! I can't handle this! He is mine, not hers!" I yelled at Queen Esme. She was the one that set this wedding up, now she was just letting

the maid take my place, "You want her as queen? She'll ruin this country!"

"Don't worry, all good things come to those who wait." Esme said getting up, "For right now, just pretend to be the maid and soon, very soon, Edward will find

everything out."

"Better be soon, I don't want to be a maid forever," I said walking out just in time to see Edward and Bella playfully messing with each other.

"Shut up!" Bella said slapping him, how dare she slap him?

"Make me." Edward said leaning over her, his face was inches above hers.

"Someone-" Bella began to protest but was cut off when Edward smashed his lips to her. This was unbelievable, what was she doing to him? He shouldn't be

kissing like that where anyone could walk in.

"Bella, let's..." he leaned closer and whispered something in her ear.

"You think so? Why?"

Bella's POV

"Let's get married, today or tomorrow, but I'm saying let's elope." Edward whispered in my ear excited.

"You think so? Why?" I asked staring at his perfect face leaning over mine.

"I can tell it makes you nervous, and I don't want any of this, I saw my father today in council and I don't want to be head of the council," he ran a finger along

my cheek, "Please?"

"I would love to, but... I can't," I said as a tear escaped, was I really going to end everything with this man that I loved so much?

"You can't?" He got off of me and sat up. The expression on his face just broke my heart, "You don't want to get married?"

"Of course I do, I love you so much Edward," a tear escaped and ran down my cheek, Edward leaned foward and wiped it away, "I love you so much, that's the

only reason I'm doing this now. Please, remember how much I love you! I didn't mean for it to go this far."

"What are you talking about love?"

"I'm not who you think I am," he narrowed his eyes at me and waited for me to continue.

**Am I evil? Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"You're not Bella?" Edward joked and as much as I wanted to laugh, I just couldn't laugh through my tears.

"No, I am, I'm just not the Princess you are set to marry," I waited for him to explode but he looked as if he was completely and utterly shocked, "I was the

maid, Tanya is the princess."

"You let me make that mistake and didn't care to fix it? You thought it better to string me along? What were you thinking?" He finally exploded making me sink

further into the couch.

"I'm sorry!" I muttered refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Get out."

"Edward, please-"

"OUT!" Edward yelled with more force in his voice than I had ever heard.

"I'm sorry," I repeated getting up then let myself glance back one more time to see Edward pacing the floor, run his hand through his hair before sitting down

with a broken expression on his face.

"Hey, watch out there tiger!" Jake said after I ran into him after heading out the door, "What's wrong?"

"It's over, I told him everything because he wanted to elope."

"What? Why did you do that? You could have married him!"

"At what cost Jake?" I asked wiping a tear away then shivered from the breeze that came, "He would have found out anyway, it's better that I did it myself."

"I thought I told you to leave." I snapped my head up and saw Edward there, his face was red. Had he been crying?

"Please, let me explain!" I begged stepping foward.

"Explain what? You lied."

"It's my fault," Jake said staring at Edward, "I'm the one who told you she was the princess-"

"Jacob and..." he looked at me then I realized how much I really had hurt him, "Get out, both of you, don't come back."

"Edward, I know I hurt you..." I stopped this was going to sound terrible no matter how I said it.

"You don't know anything! Just leave now!" Edward said then must have noticed I wasn't moving, "GUARDS!"

"What in the world is going on out here?" Carlisle asked coming out then saw our broken expressions, "Oh no, you two had a little lovers fight?"

"No," he seemed to refuse to say my name, "She just lied about everything!"

"So? You were happy with her," Carlisle told his son then looked at me and Jake, "Both of you should go."

"I'm so sorry," I was starting to think that should be my catch phrase.

Edward's POV

"Edward, your mother married me when I wasn't royal, if you love Bella then I suggest you marry this girl!" My father yelled at me. Did he not get that she had

lied to me?

"Father, it is not that simple! She lied to me, it wasn't real; she wasn't the princess, she was just faking all of it."

"She might have been faking her title but I don't think her feelings for you were a lie, she looked hurt when she left and-"

"SHE LOOKED HURT? What about me? I may be good at hiding my feelings but she has made it impossible for me to ever find a love like I thought that was."

"To quote the Emporer from Mulan 'You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty!' Now take that heart and go after her," Father gave me a slight push towards

the direction Bella was.

"No, I'm marrying Princess Tanya and I will push her out of my mind, Tanya knows what to do, she didn't."

"It's okay to say her name, son, I know you cared for her," it was then I broke down crying. I had held it in as long as I could and the flood gates finally came

crashing down.

Bella's POV

"So what now?" Jake asked as I drove to his house. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, then pushed my foot down on the gas pedal to go faster, "I

take the answer is to get us killed?"

"No, I just need to go fast to clear my mind," I said then noticed how pale Jake was becoming, for his sake, I lifted my foot and started slowing down, "Happy?"

"Very, thank you."

"I guess I'll go back to America eventually," I said pulling up to the curb in font of Jake's house.

"Can I go with you? I'm not going to have a job much longer, I can feel it."

"Sure, I doubt my dad will mind," Jake smiled then climbed out of the car, "See you tomorrow at work?"

"You're going back?" I nodded, "I don't think I will."

"I have to see him one more time, I know he won't talk to me, but I have to see him."

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have told him he was right in thinking you were the princess. I apologize Bella," I looked at him, then realized that as much as I

wanted to blame him for everything, I couldn't.

"No, it was as much my fault as it was yours. You know what the worst part is? I actually believed that he wouldn't care when he found out. I was hoping he

loved me enough to not care that I wasn't royal," I wiped a tear away, "You should go, I have to get home and talk to my dad about going back."

"See ya tomorrow Bells," Jake climbed out and walked miserably to his house.

"How was your day?" My dad asked the minute I stepped through the door.

"Terrible," I put my jacket in the closet then noticed all the boxes around the house, "You already packing?"

"Yes, I'm leaving at the end of the week." The end of the week was in two days, could I really be ready to leave by then?

"Really? I want to go with you and Jacob wants to come as well."

"What about your prince?"

"I told him, he's mad and I'll probably be fired tomorrow anyway," I could feel my chin start to quiver, "Dad, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Aw, Bells, you fell in love with the guy and no one can blame you for that."

"Like I told Jake, the worst part is that I was hoping it would all work out, he would love me so much that he would forget the princess," I wiped a tear away

and leaned into my dad, "I can't believe I let it go so far!"

"Go lie down, I'll handle dinner, just be the lazy sad girl you want to be tonight."

"Thank you daddy," I said picking up my purse and handing to my room. But the only thing that did for me was make me even more upset, because right next

to my bed was a picture of Edward and I. I picked up my phone and pulled up Edward's name; I knew this was bad timing but I needed to talk to him. Ring

Ring. The phone rang once, twice, three times and finally he answered.

"Hello?" I blinked too stunned to answer, "Who is this?"

"Uh..." That was all he needed to hang up on me and make me burst into tears.

When I woke up the next morning it was sunny and clear, it was the perfect day. I shoved my curtains aside, letting the sun shine in and brighten up the room

that was suffocating in my depression. I stared at the hills, thinking about all the chaos I caused in just a couple of months; I was to the point of crying when

my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked trying to sound tired and not sad.

"I got fired."

"What? That's terrible! I'm so so sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have said anything to him," I gave up trying to sound terrible and just started crying; I had

cried alot in one day.

"Nah, I have more time to pack now so don't worry about anything Bella. Hey, I gotta go, please don't worry yourself about this."

"Hard to promise that," I said and hung up. I gave one last look to the picture on my bedside table, it was when we went to The Mermaid statue; he had his

arms around my waist, head on my shoulder, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. I set the photo down, changed into some clothes, then headed

downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked a little confused by me trying to be happy.

"Work," I poured me some coffee, "I still have a job."

"Is that wise Bella?"

"Yes, dad, it's more than work. I have to see him one more time before we leave Friday, I know this sounds stupid but I love him so much daddy. I just want

him to know how sorry I am."

"I know, I made a mistake with your mother and felt the same way," he ran a hand through his hair, "Get out of here."

"Love you daddy!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, grabbing my keys and jumping into my car.

When I pulled in front of the palace I took a deep breath and tried to muster up the courage to get out of my car, walk in, and face Edward.

"Well, you're dumb enough to come back?" I looked up and saw Tanya standing outside of my car, "I already fired that cook."

"You fired him? Is that really your job? I mean, he worked for the Cullens not the Denali's," I was seething with anger and just wanted to slap her.

"Well, I'll be a Cullen in only a couple of weeks, which reminds me, I have to replan everything!" I felt a pain in my heart knowing that I wouldn't be able to

wear the dress for Edward.

"Is Edward around?" I asked ignoring the jab about my tastes in fashion.

"Do you mean the Prince?" She asked knowing full well that;s who I meant, "No, he at a press conference, he's fixing his image after everything you did."

"I guess I'll just go start working," I said walking in the direction of the kitchen where I had always entered and always started messing with Jake.

"Bonjour comment allez-vous?" I looked up when I heard the French voice, standing in Jake's place was a middle-aged French chef. I looked around to make

sure he was talking to me.

"Um... hi? Do you speak english?" He shook his head then went back to preparing lunch, "No? Okay, well, bye!" I said walking out of the kitchen, going upstairs

to clean rooms; first was Edward's room. I cracked the door open and the first thing I saw was Edward lying in the bed. She had lied! Edward was here, right in

front of me, sleeping peacefully.

"Edward?" I whhispered tip toeing over to his bed, "I need to talk to you." He didn't budge, I sat down on the edge of his bed and moved hair out of his eyes

before running my hand down his cheek.

"Edward, I'm leaving; I'm going back to the State tomorrow. I know how mad you are and I don't blame you, I hurt you and was never my intention, none of

this was," I touched his hand, it twitched but he didn't wake, "But, I couldn't leave without letting you know how sorry I am."

"Is that all?" I jumped at the sound of his velvet voice. Had he been awake this whole time?

"No, I love you. I will always love you!"

"I realized how stupid I have been, the signs were all there that should have tipped me off," he opened his eyes and made eye contact with me, "The fact that

you wouldn't let me visit where you were staying, you never talked about France, and you are way too nice to be a Princess."

"You know, you saw me the day I got the job here. You opened my car door for me," I smiled at the memory, "You were so nice to me."

"Way to repay me," Edward remarked.

"I told you, this wasn't my intention, I really do love you," I felt like I had told him I loved him at least five times in the past 10 minutes.

"What else did you lie about?" His voice was filled with pain.

"Nothing, I do play the piano, I grew up in the states. The only thing I lied about was the fact that I was a Princess when I wasn't," I took a breath, "You can't

tell me that your feelings were a lie, mine weren't they still aren't."

"No, they weren't a lie," he grabbed my hand and planted a kiss on it, maybe this would work out after all, "But, I'm marrying the Princess, it is my duty."

"You're duty? That's all you care about? You don't think you should be happy?"

"I will be, once you're back in the states. You know the saying 'out of sight out of mind' that's how it'll be," I shook my head, this wasn't him.

"You're right, you are so right," tears were stinging my eyes, "Why don't I just leave now?"

"Bella, don't go, please," Edward said making me wonder why he was doing this.

"Why are you doing this? I'd rather we just say goodbye now instead of prolonging the inevitable," I said walking out of the room feeling like I had just died. I

closed his door and leaned against it breathing deep, this broke my heart but if I stayed around it would make it so much harder. I let out a sob as I slid down

the door and wrapped my arms around my legs, drawing them to me so I could put my head down and cry.

Edward's POV

"Bella, don't go, please," I asked wrapping my hand around her wrist to stop her from walking away. I needed her to stay with me, just talk with her because I

wasn't ready to let her go and walk out of my life forever just yet.

"Why are you doing this? I'd rather we just say goodbye now instead of prolonging the inevitable," she said and walked out of the room, shutting my door. I

got up and tossed the covers aside, that was only the first of what I tossed. Things were shoved off my desk as tears streamed down my cheek like they were

a waterfall; I finally stopped breaking things when I saw a picture of Bella in the gardens, it had been a beautiful day and I had begged to take her picture. She

had her hands on her hips with a small smile on her face, her hair was hanging down as she bent over looking straight at the camera. I heard a rack of sobs

come from the other side of the door, all I wanted was to take her in my arms and comfort her but that's not what she wanted.

"I love you Bella, I will always love you," I whispered into the door. My own feelings didn't matter to others, it didn't matter if I was happy or not, I had to do

what was expected of a prince.

**Please review right below!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

"Bella? Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Rose standing over me, "Oh, sweetie what's wrong?"

"Everything," I said wiping my eyes, "I never told you anything did I? Never explained what happened."

"No, you want to go get some coffee?" Rose asked putting the laundry basket down to help me up.

"Yeah, coffee sounds amazing," I said helping her get the basket before we headed downstairs.

"I'm glad that chef isn't in here," Rose said grabbing two coffee cups, handing one to me, "He is so annoying because I can't understand a word he says, I

really hope he doesn't say something bad about me in French!"

"Okay, so I'm going to try to explain what happened the best I can," I took a sip of my coffee, "The day you left for vacation was the same day that the Queen

and King left, Edward mistook me for the princess and Jake told him I was."

"Were you crying because he knows now?"

"Yes, I told him yesterday because he wanted to elope! He got so mad but then today, when I got here and went to his room to clean, he wanted me to stay

with him this morning. I know he's going to do what he thinks is right!" I slammed my fist into the counter. This wasn't fair, we belonged together. We were

meant for each other, this sounded stupid and I knew it but we were perfect for each other and no one else would make me happy the way he did.

"Bella, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself!" Rose said stopping me from punching my fist into the counter for the 5th time.

"He's an idiot!" I got off the stool, ran upstairs to his room and pounded on his door, "Edward, I need to talk to you."

"What?" He cracked the door open, his hair was messier than it had been this morning and he looked exhausted.

"Can I come in?" I asked, he shook his head, "Okay, I just wanted to say that we belong together and you know that! I love you so much and no one else is

going to be able to make me feel the way you make me feel. You know that we belong together as much as I do, don't you?"

"Bella," he opened the door wider and cupped my face in his hands, was he going to kiss me? I wanted him to, so, so bad. He looked as if he was going to say

something else, his green eyes full of passion; before he could say anything Queen Esme came out.

"Miss. Swan, please leave the premises," she said and I nodded.

"Alright, well, you know where I'm going," I told Edward reaching up to kiss his cheek before turning around. I walked down the stairs and before going

outside, I gave myself one last glance up. Edward was standing at the railing, his hands on it and they were turning white from gripping the railing, he looekd

like he wanted to do something but his mother was stopping him.

"Don't come back Miss. Swan," Queen Esme said and I nodded.

"No problem!" I said and walked out, slamming the door shut behind me. Somehow, I managed to make it to my car without breaking down; once I was in my

car, safe and sound from everyone, the flood gates opened. I became startled when someone knocked on my window, it was Edward, I wiped my eyes then

rolled my window down.

"You okay?" he asked leaning in.

"Yes, I'm fine," I refused to look at him, "I need to leave."

"Bella, I wish it could have worked out between us, maybe if we lived somewhere else it would have," that made the anger inside of me boil up.

"Are you seriously telling me that? Because it could work out now, that is if you weren't so stubborn."

"Get out of here! I am not stubborn, I am doing what's right," he said standing up straight, glaring down at me.

"Fine, whatever. I'm not staying here a minute longer!" I looked back and began backing up my car up and then I felt a bump, I looked foward and saw Edward

grabbing his foot in pain. I put the car in park, jumped out and ran over to him. It hit me that I just ran over the Prince's foot! "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?

I am so sorry, I didn't even look!" I put my hand on his arm to comfort him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Didn't I run over your foot?" Edward gave a shy smile as he shook his head, "Edward! Don't do that to me! I thought I hurt you!"

"Why? What do you care if you hurt me? You're leaving right?"

"Right," I said turning on my heel and walking back to my car.

"Friday, so come back tomorrow and let's just hang out; one last time," he grabbed my arm forcing me to turn and face him.

"What about you're mom? And the princess?" He smiled as he tucked some hair behind my ear.

"They're going out to take care of some wedding buisness," his hand trailed down my cheek, making me all weak and warm inside, "Come at one, they'll be

gone till five or six." I stared into his eyes, could I really do this?

**Please review right below!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Your flight is tomorrow morning right?" My dad asked as he loaded the last of his things into a taxi to head back home.

"Yes, Jake and I should be there Saturday," I reassured him, he had no idea why I booked a later flight. But, I had to be with Edward one last time before I left

him for good; and, what was the harm? We were just going to hang out.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow," he gave me a hug then climbed in the taxi.

"So, this is where you live?" I jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here? What if someone sees you?" I asked grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.

"I thought we'd have more time at your place," he plopped down on my couch as I peeked out the curtains, "Don't worry, I wasn't followed."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked then realized something as I plopped down on the couch next to him, "How did you find out where I lived?"

"Oh, that? I got it out of Jacob."

"What? Did you threaten him?" Edward gave a small chuckle as he shook his head, "That's good. But, why did you come here?"

"I've been thinking, let's leave. Run away to the states together!" Edward said putting his arm around me.

"What? Are you serious?" This made me happier than a little girl at Christmas.

"Yes, Tanya's too stuck up and doesn't know how to have fun." Edward groaned falling dramatically against the couch.

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, because I love you and I don't want us to be apart."

"Right answer," I said smiling as I leaned foward to kiss him, "I'll call the airlines and get a third ticket!"

"Third?"

"Jake wants to come too, he wants new opportunities and feels he can find that in America," I picked up my phone and dialed the airline, "Hi, this is Bella Swan,

I have two tickets for the flight at 7 AM tomorrow morning, I need to add one more ticket to that."

"Bella, hang up." I looked and saw Edward staring straight at the door.

"Never mind, just the two tickets, thanks anyway," I hung up and walked to the door to see two royal guards holding a beaten up Jake.

"Jake!" I said opening the door and running to him, "Are you okay?"

"You have two choices Miss. Swan, you can go to the states with the Prince and Jacob dies, or, you go to the states with Jacob and the Prince comes with us."

One of the guards said in a cold voice, I stared, appalled at him, was he really asking me to choose?

"Bella, leave me here, I'm as good as dead anyway," Jake wheezed out before one of the guards hit him, making him shut up.

"Give me one moment," I said walking back inside to Edward.

"I was hoping they wouldn't notice I was gone until we were happily married in America," Edward laughed but I could tell he was scared. His face was pale and

he ran his hands up and down his legs, "So, they dragging me back?"

"No, they're making me choose between you and Jake," I said sitting down next to him, "Edward, I love you so much..."

"No, just stop there, you're choosing him right?"

"They'll kill him if I don't! I couldn't live with myself if I just let him die!" I said making Edward get up exsaperated.

"But what about us? We're never going to be together if you choose him," Edward said running his hand through his hair, "Isn't that why you yelled at me

yesterday? Because we belong together?"

"Yes, we do, and we'll find a way! This is just a bump in the road, we'll find a way," I said feeling tears sting my eyes.

"Forget it," Edward said storming out, "Let him go." I heard him tell the guards.

"Yes your highness." I heard a groan, a thump as Jake fell to the ground then car doors shutting and an engine revving up.

"Bella? Can you come help me?" I barely heard Jake's voice, but I did, and I got up to go to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be," he said as I helped him to the couch, "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, all I said was I couldn't live with myself if I just let you die and then we got into a fight, he decided on his own what was going to

happen," I said wiping a tear away, "You know, I don't even care, I'll just forget him. Go back home and find someone else, it was just a stupid relationship that

wouldn't go anywhere."

"Bella, you know that's not true," Jake said staring at me with his dark eyes. It was that moment that it hit me how attractive he really was, he was five years

older than me but that didn't mean I couldn't find him attractive; he wasn't Edward attractive, but attractive.

"Yes, it is," I said then sighed, "We need to get you to a doctor."

"Nah, it's just some bruises, I'll be fine."

"No, you won't, please let me take you-" I was cutting off by someone knocking at the door, "I'll be right back." I said getting up and going to the door.

"Hello, Bella," I was surprised to see the King at my door.

"Your Majesty, if I may ask, why are you here?" I asked receiving a kind smile.

"Bella, the rule still stands, please call me Carlisle," I nodded and appreciated that he was so nice, "Edward told me what happened and asked me to come

check on Jacob."

"Thank you, I was just telling Jake I wanted to take him to a doctor, but why did Edward ask you to come?" I asked leading him to where Jake was.

"Hey Jacob, can you sit up?" Carlisle asked, I helped Jake sit up, "I practiced medicine before the Queen and I got married. She's not a bad person, she just

wants what's best for Edward, I'm sure you understand."

"No, I don't. Shouldn't she just want him to be happy?"

"Yes, but she thinks marrying royalty will be the best thing for him, whereas I disagree," Carlisle said then turned to Jake, "Well, Jacob, you should be feeling

somewhat better tomorrow for your flight."

"You know about that?" I asked somewhat surprised, no not somewhat, completely surprised.

"Edward told me that as well," I groaned at him as I ran my hand through my hair.

"What else did he tell you?"

"Everything, Bella, he loves you and he's hurt, but..."

"He's hurt?" I yelled, "HE'S HURT? He's the one that made the decision to go back! I didn't!"

"You were going to anyway, he could tell. Bella, please, don't hold this against him," Carlisle said then smiled, "Well, have a good flight and I hope we see you

again Miss. Swan."

"Thank you Carlisle," I said and watched him get into a car. How was I not supposed to hold this against him? Edward had done something that had torn us

apart, and who knew how long it would be till we saw each other again? If we ever did.

**Please review right below!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again!**

* * *

Chapter 13

I checked my things in at the baggage check then sat down with Jake waiting for my plane to be called. I was so tired, I hadn't slept much the previous night

because my mind had been rolling with images of Edward and I, all that led to was me crying my eyes out until I finally fell asleep at 5 AM only to wake up at

5:30 AM.

"You really doing this?" Jake asked as we waited.

"I have to, I have to leave and make a fresh start back home," I yawned and leaned against Jake so I could sleep for a little bit.

"I'm sorry about everything, it was my fault that you became the Princess," he said and I cracked my eyes open and stared at him.

"I don't blame you Jake, I'm glad this all happened," I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes, "I met a wonderful man that I will never forget, no matter who else I

may fall in love with."

"Flight 518 is now boarding, Flight 518 to America is now boarding," I heard a voice say. Jake got up and helped me up before we left for our flight.

"You know, this sounds corny but I was kind hoping he'd come to see me off then we'd go together and live happily ever after."

"You're right, it does sound corny," Jake said as we boarded the plane, "I mean after all, happily ever after doesn't exist."

"Well, I think I'm going to catch up on my sleep," I said settling into my seat.

"You do that Bells," I smiled at Jake one last time before falling asleep before we took off.

"Bella, wake up, we're here." I groggily opened my eyes and looked around, sure enough we were in Ohio Airport.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked stretching and reaching for my carry ons.

"The whole flight, I even carried you when we switched planes," Jake said following me off.

"Bella!" I turned and saw my dad standing there with my best friend Alice. I hadn't seen Alice since before I left, I was definatly in need for some girl time.

"Daddy!" I cried as he embraced me.

"Forget about me?" Alice asked smiling.

"Of course not girl! I missed you!" I said then saw her look at Jake, "Oh, this is Jake, we worked together in Denmark. Jake, this is my best friend Alice."

"Nice to meet you ma'am!" Jake said to Alice then looked at me, "I'm going to go get our baggage."

"I'll help you!" My dad said following Jake off.

"You're dad told me everything about what happened with the Prince," Alice said linking her arm through mine as we walked towards the exit.

"Yeah, the extra day I stayed was the last day I saw him, and we didn't exactly end on good terms."

"What happened?" I quickly went into detail what had happened the day before.

"They really made you choose?" I nodded, "You loved him didn't you?"

"Yes, he loved me as well, and like I told Jake," I sighed as we sat down outside waiting for Jake and my dad, "I don't blame Jake for any of this, I'm glad it

happened. I met a wonderful man that I will never forget, no matter who else I may fall in love with."

"You mean, no matter if you end up marrying Jake?" I stared at her confused, "It's obvious that he's crazy about you, you may not be crazy about him right now

but maybe in a few years."

"No, I couldn't feel that way about him," I said pulling on a strand of my hair to distract me from the fact that I had found him attractive.

"All set to go?" I couldn't have been more relieved that my dad came at that point to stop the conversation of Jake that Alice had created.

"Yes," I said following him to the car.

"Bella, if it's alright with you, Jake will be staying with us until he can get on his feet and get his own place," my dad said as we drove out of the parking lot.

"Awesome! I'll have my own personal chef!" I teased leaning forward to poke Jake in the side, Jake was sitting in the front with my dad and Alice and I were in

the back. Alice gave me a look that said she thought something was sparking between Jake and I.

"So you cook Jacob?" Alice asked.

"Please, call me Jake and yes I do," Jake said, "I used to cook for the Royal Family."

"Wow! Can't wait to taste your food," Alice said then licked her lips, "I can taste the food already."

"Jake, make the omelets for her! Alice you must stay the night tonight so you can taste his food!"

"I can just make dinner tonight," Jake said looking back at Alice, "If your parents say you can't stay tonight that is."

"I don't have parents," Alice said staring out the window, Jake didn't reply which was good. Alice's parents had died in a tragic fire when we were freshman in

high school, she had stayed with us until they had tracked down her Aunt Tasha. Her aunt wasn't the most responsible person in the world, in fact Alice stayed

with us most of the time because of her aunt.

"Alice might as well be a part of this family, she was over almost everyday when they were in high school," my dad said making Alice smile, I knew how much

she appreciated being called part of our family.

"Alice and I went to your mom's house yesterday and got some of the stuff that we had stored there," my dad said leading me up to my room; it felt like it had

been a lifetime since I'd been home.

"Thanks dad," I said plugging my laptop in and setting my suitcase down on my bed.

"I am helping you unpack!" Alice said bounding in at the same time as my dad left.

"Okay thanks!" I said smiling at her as I put a shirt in the drawer.

"So, this is him?" Alice asked holding a framed photo of Edward and I.

"I could have sworn I left that," I said taking it from her and placing it in between shirts in my drawer, so it was hidden.

"You two made a cute couple," Alice noted and I nodded.

"Let's not talk about this, please?" I asked putting clothes in the closet.

"Okay," Alice said then pulled out another picture frame, "Did you know this was in here too?" I looked and saw her holding a folded piece of paper.

"No," I said taking it from her and flipped it over in my hands.

"Well, read it!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"No," I said crumpling it up and throwing it in a corner.

"What? Why? What if it's a note saying that he's going to come for you?"

"Because, he's not! Okay? You don't know him like I do! He's doing what he thinks is right!" I said staring at her, "I need to let him go, because as much as I

wish it could be, we are not going to be able to be together as long as he's royalty."

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice said and I shrugged, trying my best not to cry.

"Don't worry about it!" I said flashing a smile and continued unpacking.

**Please review right below!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again!**

* * *

Chapter 14

I had been back in the states for a total of four days and since then I had devoured four McDonalds Hamburgers. Being in Denmark could make a person forget

about McDonalds, and it had had that effect on me but luckily I had a best friend to remind me about the wonders of American fast food. But food didn't ease

the ache in my heart, Alice knew to some extent how much I cared for Edward; that I loved him more than any other man. But, no one knew how sad I felt, or

how I knew that the pain would never go away.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" I blinked a few times and them remembered I was in our kitchen talking with my dad.

"What? Sorry, I'm really tired dad can't we talk about this later?" I asked turning my sandwich over and over on the plate.

"No, because Susan and Savannah will be here at five," my dad said exasperated.

"Susan and Savannah?"

"Yes, if you had been paying attention you would have heard that Susan is my girlfriend and Savannah is her daughter." Are you kidding me? He hadn't been

back a week and he already had a girlfriend? What did he do the day he came back?

"Oh right! How did you meet her?"

"I went to a job fair the first day I was back and we met there," he said then put his hand over mine, "Bella, I want you to be on your best behavior when they

get here."

"Dad! I am always on my best behavior," I said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Good afternoon beautiful," I snapped my head up and saw Jake standing there. He had been acting weird ever since we arrived in America. I had been

noticing little hints that made me realize that Alice hadn't been kidding when she said that Jake has feelings for me.

"Hey, you know I'm still not over him yet, please don't flirt with me!" I said annoyed at him.

"Sorry, I just... Sorry," he said going back to cooking for tonight's meal, "I'm cooking Parmesan Chicken for dinner tonight."

"Cool. Let my dad know I'm in my room if he needs me," I said walking upstairs. Jake knew how much I had loved Edward, to be honest, he had been the only

one who knew how much I loved Edward.

When I got to my room the crumpled note was like a siren just going off and letting me know it was still there, I hated the fact that I wanted to read it but yet

didn't want to read it. I sat on my bed with my back to the note trying hard to do homework but it still felt wrong not to read it, finally I got up and picked it up.

"My dearest Bella,

To be honest, I'm surprised you're reading this. I know things have gone terrible wrong and I wish that I could be with you. Please don't be angry at me for the

choices I've made, I love you more than I could ever love anyone, you will not leave my heart. My parents don't need to know anything about this but take the

enclosed check to your bank and get it cashed so you can pay for college. I love you Bells.

Forever yours,

Edward Cullen"

I wiped a tear away as I looked at the check that was now crumpled, the amount was too much, it was going to pay for my tuition no matter what school I

decided to attend.

"Hey Bells! You're dad let me in and told me you were in here," Alice said coming in then noticed my tears, "What's wrong?"

"He gave me the money to go to college, that idiot!" I cried.

"He must have really loved you," Alice said then went to my dresser, I knew she was looking for the picture and I didn't care, "You don't mind that I'm looking

for the picture?"

"No," I said then fingered my hair, "You were right about Jake. He's been acting differently these past few days and... he needs to realize that I'm not over

Edward."

"You never will be, he was your first love right? But you need to move on, go on one day with Jake and see how it goes?"

"What?"

"You just need to rip that band aid off super fast! You can't baby it or you'll never feel better."

"Alice, let me do this on my own time! I don't want to go out with Jacob! Now drop the subject!" I said staring her down.

"Well, I already arranged a date between you and Jacob for tomorrow night, like it or not you're going out with him." Everything inside me fueled with anger

from this sentence. What right did she have to arrange a date for me when I wasn't ready for it?

"Get out!" I said taking the picture from her and setting it on my desk.

"Are you seriously mad at me for doing that?"

"Yes! Now get out."

"Gladly!" Alice said slamming my door so hard that it made the picture frames shake.

"Bella, this is Susan," It was 5 and my dad was making the introductions, "and Savannah."

"Nice to meet you Bella, I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you!" Susan said giving me a hug. She was in her lower 40's, dark hair and dark eyes, she

seemed a bit eccentric, the complete opposite of my dad.

"You too," I said then looked at Savannah. Savanna looked a year or two older than me and was the exact copy of her mom.

"So, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" Savannah said making my dad and her mom laugh.

"Well, I think Jacob had cooked Parmesan Chicken," my dad said putting his hand on the Susan's lower back and leading her to the couch.

"Who's Jacob? He's not your son right?" Susan asked setting her purse down.

"No, Jacob's just staying with us until he can get on his feet, he used to be a chef in Denmark," I smiled, relieved that my dad didn't mention anything about the

Royal Family, "He makes the best meals!"

"Can we meet him?" Savannah asked staring between me and my dad.

"Bella, take Savannah in the kitchen and introduce them," I sighed as I got up and led her to the kitchen.

"Yo Bella! What's up mi amiga?" Jake yelled as I walked in, "What's up mi amiga's amiga?"

"Jake, this is Savannah, she's the daughter of the woman my dad's dating and she wanted to meet you so yeah," I said sitting down at the table.

"It's nice to meet you Jake!" Savannah said standing next to him. I realized then that she was liking what she was seeing and I don't mean the upcoming

dinner.

"Nice to meet you, Savannah," Jake said smiling at her then looked at me, "Hey, if you don't feel comfortable going out tonight I understand."

"You two are dating?" Savannah asked, voice filled with sadness.

"No! In fact, I'm recently out of a relationship and don't feel like entering into another one so soon."

"Oh, well, Jake I'm not doing anything tomorrow night. Have you been around town? I can show you the best places to eat!" Savannah said placing her hands

on her chin to balance her chin in between.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good." Jake said putting the chicken in the pan to start cooking it.

"Yay! I can't wait," Savannah said and bounded off.

"I didn't tell you what he did," I said to Jake when Savannah was gone, I didn't have to specify who 'he' was, "He gave me the money to cover tuition for

school."

"Wow. You're sure he isn't coming after you?"

"Yes, oh Jake, what am I going to do? If he keeps doing this I'm going to break and go back!"

"Bella! Will you come in here please?" I sighed as I walked into the living room where my dad was with everyone else.

"Yes?" I asked feeling a little like Cinderella waiting for my next task to be named.

"You have a phone call," my dad said and I went and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I just had to call you." I stiffened at his voice, was he really calling me? How did he get my number? "Bella, no, don't hang-" I slammed the phone down

and ran upstairs. I flopped down on my bed and cried, why did he call? Is he trying to keep me hooked on him forever? Does he not want me to move on and

find another to love?

"Bella..." I sniffled before opening the door to find Jake standing there, "Your dad asked me to come check on you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said then realized how forced that sounded, "I'll be fine."

"You do need to find something to help you forget him," Jake said rubbing my arm.

"You mean someone," I said turning to sit on my bed.

"Yeah, come on you never know what will happen if you don't try."

"Alright, we can go out on a date. But this is the only one!" I said and he smiled like he was the happiest man alive.

"Deal."

Edward's POV

"No, don't hang-" I sighed at the dial tone "up."

"Who were you talking to dear?" Mother asked coming in as proper as ever.

"Oh... no one," I knew she would be furious if she had found out I tried to contact Bella.

"Tanya was looking for you, I believe Maggie will be coming soon." I sighed and grabbed a towel.

"Alright, I'm going to go work out before she gets here," I said putting the towel around my neck only to have it taken off again by my mother.

"No, you will not! You will go put on your best suit and prepare to meet with Maggie!"

"No, I will not! I am dressed perfectly fine." I said making her huff.

"Fine, I believe Tanya is in the gardens. Go get her and bring her inside," I turned away from her, so she wouldn't see me roll my eyes.

"Oh, there you are!" Tanya said then strolled over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Is Maggie here?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay!" She smiled as she grabbed my hand and dragged me further into the gardens, "Aren't these blue flowers absolutley beautiful?" I blinked a few times

and was taken back to the time when I first kissed Bella, when I began to realize that I was falling in love with her.

"Oh my!" Bella said breathing in as she looked at the stunning flowers surrounding her. She leaned in and smelled one, I pulled out my phone and took a

picture of her bending down; her eyes were closed as she took in the scent then pulled away, "They are beautiful."

"Just like you?" Bella smiled the smile that said I was being corny, "I know, I'm being corny!"

"Yes, very," Bella said. It seemed like she was running out of things to say and was just trying to keep breathing.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Please, don't," she said and ignoring that I crushed my lips against her. Despite her telling me not to, it seemed like she'd been wanting to kiss me just as

much as I'd wanted to kiss her. When we finally broke apart, I saw a tear forming in her eyes.

"We better go inside or we'll miss Maggie!" Tanya said and ran inside. I smiled as I thought about Bella, her soft brown eyes that were full of care. Man, how I

missed that women.

**Please review right below!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Edward's POV

"This would be perfect!" I barely heard Tanya's voice as she talked about the venue, "Esme, I know weddings take places in churches but I would just love to

have ours in the garden."

"No no, it's perfect!" Esme smiled at Tanya making me roll my eyes. These two were so much alike it was sickening.

"Not on the beach?" Maggie asked, "Because, both Bella and Edward loved the idea of a wedding on a beach."

"She was not the princess, she had no right to make any decisions!" Esme snapped, "Tanya is the Princess and will be marrying my son."

"Yes ma'am." Maggie said shooting me a look as I shook my head.

"Stop it mother! I actually loved the idea of a wedding on a beach. It's the only time I was able to decide anything! So, it will be on the beach and I can

guarantee you Tanya will not be in it!"

"What are you saying?" Esme asked blinking a few times at me.

"I'm saying I'm done! She is not, nor will she ever be, as great and kind as Bella is. Bella can do this if you would only teach her," I said and got a slap on the

face in response.

"I never want to hear that girls name come out of your mouth again! Is that understood?" Esme asked glaring at me, "I said, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," I said staring at the ground, "I understand."

"Good," Esme fixed her coat, "Maggie, let's walk and talk while Tanya and Edward get to know each other better."

"Yes you're majesty." I watched as Maggie and Esme walked off, leaving me alone with Tanya.

"You won't even give me a chance! You're still with her in your mind." Tanya said like the spoiled princess she was.

"Nope, because I don't love you. Shoot, I don't even like you! I think you're stuck up and spoiled."

"Well, no kidding! I'm a Princess," she smiled then looked at me more seriously, "Edward, I do care for you. I don't love you yet, but I wish that you would just

give this a chance."

"Alright, fine, I'll give this chance." I said knowing very well that I wouldn't, "I'll be inside."

"Alright, I'll see you later!" Tanya smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Edward!" Rose said smiling as I walked in, "Everything okay?"

"No, Rose, I need you to do something for me," I said walking over to her, "Not only as a servant but as my sister-in-law. Will you?"

"Yes, not as your servant though," Rose said then smiled, "You're going to her aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not coming back Rose," I said then sighed, "She told me where she lived but I can't remember."

"Ohio, go to Ohio," Rose said before walking out, "I'll get your ticket. When do you want the flight?"

"As soon as possible, tonight would be great if it's possible."

"I'll let you know," Rose said leaving the room. I ran up to my room, grabbing a suitcase that had enough room for only the necessities; I wanted to travel light,

I could buy clothes when I reached Ohio.

I was halfway asleep when I heard a knock on my door, I stared at the clock, it was 3:30 AM, the only person who had an excuse would be Rose.

"Edward," I smiled at Rose's voice, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, come on in," I said pulling on a shirt and standing alert.

"Here's your ticket! Have fun and I'll miss you," Rose said hugging me.

"Thanks Rose, I promise to write when everything's settled." I picked up my bag and grabbed a jacket.

"She really loves you, please don't mess with her feelings," Rose said as we walked outside, "She's still hurting alot from everything that's happened. Don't

hurt her anymore."

"Rose, I love her, my last intention is to hurt her," I said throwing my bag in and began pushing the car out of the driveway.

"You're the Prince!" The flight attendant said, "What are you doing back here in Coach?"

"Oh, I'm not the Prince, just a look-a-like." I lied through my teeth, the flight attended nodded.

"Well, my apologies sir, anything to drink?"

"Just some water please." I sighed as I stared out the window, lucky for me Rose got a window seat for me.

"Here you go sir," I smiled at the flight attendant as she handed me a glass of water.

"Bella, I love you, I will always love you and I am coming for you," I whispered to the glass, "my Princess."

**Please review right below!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again!**

* * *

Chapter 16  
Bella's POV

"I can't do this!" I said to my reflection in the mirror. I was dressed in white capri's with a red tank top over a white one, "This is wrong!"

"Wow girl! You look great!" I turned and saw Alice standing at my doorway, I hadn't seen her since our fight and wasn't sure how to apologize to her, maybe I

could have been royal!

"Thanks, hey, I'm sorry for getting mad at you for trying to set me and Jake up."

"No, it was my fault! I should have been more sympathetic towards how you were handling your breakup. So, where are you going?"

"Out on a date with Jacob," I admitted shyly.

"You finally caved?"

"Yeah, I'm just not sure I can do this, it's not fair to him forcing myself to go on a date when my heart's not in it." I shrugged my jacket off and threw it on the

bed, only for Alice to pick it back up.

"You gotta give him a chance, maybe he can be the guy to help you forget about whats-his-name!" Alice said smiling; I know she was trying to help but when

she called Edward 'What's-his-name', it only hurt me worse.

"Edward," I said softly praying she couldn't hear me, "his name is Edward."

"Where are y'all going?" I smiled, she either didn't hear what I said or chose to ignore the statement.

"Bowling, Jake's never been bowling since he's from Denmark, so I'm gonna take him bowling!" I said spinning around. Bowling had always been my dream

date and in my dream, Edward would wrap his arms around my waist and help me guide the ball down the lane.

"So, where are you going to college at?" Alice asked walking over to the jewelry box where the money was, "Seeing as he payed for it."

"I don't know, I haven't looked," I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat down on the bed, "To be honest, I think I'm waiting to make sure he's not coming. It

was like some unspoken message between us when we last saw each other."

"What happened?" Alice asked and I shrugged. I remembered the distant look in his eyes as he walked away, angry with the fact that I was choosing Jake

over him.

"It was just something I think I'm just now realizing, Alice, what if he's coming here? What if he's on his way here right now?" I asked suddenly feeling a jolt of

excitement run through me.

"Bella, he's not. He's royal, he's living in his own life."

"Wow, way to be harsh," I said turning to stare at myself once again.

"I'm telling you the truth, okay? Don't hope for something that ain't gonna happen!" Alice said leaving the room; for best friends, we sure did fight alot.

"Bella, you look amazing!" Jake said as I walked down the stairs, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said smiling and looping my arm through his.

"You two have fun," dad said as we walked out the door.

"A strike is good, if you get a gutter ball it's very bad!" I was explaining the rules to Jake as we put our bowling shoes on.

"Okay, go first," Jake said and I smiled as I picked up my ball and threw it down the lane. It ended up hitting all but one and the one was on the very edge, "So

what now?"

"Okay, I have one left and I have one turn left to hit that one pin! Then it's your turn, if I get it then it's called a spare," I explained picking my ball back up. I

tossed it down the lane but it ended up being a gutter ball.

"My turn?"

"Yes, so pick up a ball and place you're fingers in the holes then throw it," I said stepping back as he took his turn, I was amazed when he got a strike.

"Was that good?" He asked turning to face me.

"Very!" I said smiling at him as he hugged me. I could tell this meant more to him than it meant to me and I wasn't sure if it would go anywhere.

We continued playing and in the end he beat me 114-89, I stared at the screen, my mouth wide.

"Good thing we didn't bet any money! Are you sure you haven't played this before?" I asked as we turned in our shoes and headed back to my car.

"I am very sure Bella, we should do this again soon!"

"What? Go bowling?"

"No, silly, go on another date," Jake said making me freeze as I put stuff in the back.

"The deal was only one date, I'm sorry Jake but I can't do it again. Not now anyway."

"So, maybe in a few months?" I shrugged as we left the parking lot and sped towards home.

"Is someone visiting?" Jake asked when we pulled up and saw a taxi outside my house with a figure bending over and talking to the driver.

"Not that I know of," I said parking and locking my car. I didn't move any closer, I was waiting to see who this was.

"Not him, I thought I would have a chance with you!" Jake mumbled angry. I slowly walked to the taxi, my walking became faster and faster with each step I

took until, finally, I was running to the taxi.

"Thanks," I heard his velvet voice say then he turned and saw me, "Hey, Bella."

"Hi," I said, my voice barely a whisper as I stared at him. I took in every single feature about him that I had missed, the little marks on his face that were just

below his eyes, and his eyes, oh his eyes, how green they were.

"I missed you," he said and without another thought I ran into his arms. Edward's arm encircled me and it felt like being home again, he kissed my head then

my cheek then my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up off of my feet and spun me around, all while kissing me, "I'm never letting you out

of my sight again."

"Good, cause I want to be with you all the time," I said our foreheads were resting against each other.

"Won't you get tired of each other?" I stepped away from Edward reluctantly and looked at Jake.

"Nah, she loves me, she'd even jump off of a lifeboat for me!" Edward said smiling and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me back to him, "Nice to see

you again Jacob."

"Yeah," Jake said and ran inside.

"What's his deal?" Edward asked staring at the house.

"He's mad that I won't give him a chance," I said then intertwined my hand with Edward's, "Come on inside, I have so much to tell you about!"

"Me too, Bella, me too."

**Please review right below!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again! I have a Twitter account! 93ChristianGirl, follow me and I'll post updates there as well**

* * *

Chapter 17  
Edward's POV

I stretched in my bed before opening my eyes and realizing I wasn't in Denmark, the only people that knew I was Royal lived in this house. Bella lives in this

house, with a jolt I got up and ran to her bedroom where I saw her sleeping peacefully. Her right arm was over her forehead and her left hand was resting on

her stomach. I walked over and laid on her bed next to her, she turned and her head ended up on my chest with her right arm slung across my stomach.

"Morning," I whispered stroking her hair.

"Morning," she smiled then stretched before getting up, "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes, I wanted to come see you," I admitted making her blush, "You look extremely cute when you blush."

"Well, you better leave or my dad will kill you," she said pulling on her robe to hide her 'my little pony' pajamas.

"Understood, does Jacob cook breakfast?" I asked and she nodded, "Good to know somethings never change."

"Be nice," Bella said kissing me quickly.

"Why should I be? He tried to steal my girl," I said wrapping my arms around her and bringing her to bed where I began tickling her.

"BREAKFAST!" Jake yelled up the stairs.

"Why does he have to yell?" I groaned getting up.

"Do you know how to make a bed?" Bella asked following me to my room.

"No, I'm a prince, I have people that make my bed for me!" I said only to get an amused expression from Bella in response.

"Well, that's in Denmark, you're in America now," Bella said leaning forward and kissing me quickly, "From here on out, you are no longer Edward Cullen: The

Prince of Denmark!"

"Who am I?"

"You are Edward Mason, from Florida!"

"Edward Mason." I repeated it, rolling the name through my mouth. I liked the way it sounded so normal and common, it was perfect for the new me.

"Edward, Bella, come on breakfast is ready!" Bella's dad yelled as he ran past my door.

"I'll show you how to make the bed later," Bella said grabbing my hand and began pulling me foward.

"Wait, Bella," I pulled her back into the privacy of my room, "I liked the name Edward Mason, but I'll only change it if you change your name as well."

"Change my name to what?" Bella asked utterly confused.

"To Mason."

"Edward, what are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything, I'm asking you to marry me. Miss. Swan, I've never wanted something as much as I want you."

"Do you know what this would mean? You can't go back if we marry; you'd be Edward Mason for the rest of your life," I could tell she was scared, I was too, but

I could also see how much she wanted this 100%, she was just making sure I wanted it just as much.

"I love you and that's all I really know."

"Are you quoting Taylor Swift?" I shook my head slowly, "After breakfast we'll go to the courthouse and change you're last name K?"

"Okay, but what about marrying me?"

"You're going to have to talk to my dad first."

Bella's POV

"So, you are asking my permission the marry my daughter?" Edward nodded, smiling at me across the table, "She's only 18 years old. Can't you wait a few

years?"

"I could, but I'm worried that my mother will come for me and force me to marry the Princess. Please sir, I'll tell you the same thing that I told Bella, I have never

wanted anything as much as I want to be with her."

"What would happy if the Queen does come? Which she will right?" Jake said getting up and walking over to stand between my dad and Edward, "Mr. Swan,

think about this before you say yes. Because, the Queen would just drag him back and force a divorce. And guess who would get hurt: Bella, again. Prince boy

here is ruining her life." I looked at Edward and saw his expression pained, with one swift motion I slapped Jacob.

"Shut up Jacob," I said, "You don't know what you're saying."

"Fine, I understand when I'm not wanted," I groaned as I sat back down.

"Jacob, stop being a crybaby because I didn't choose you the second time and finish breakfast."

"Nope! Mr. Swan, I'll be moved out by next week." Jacob said as he exited the room.

"Dad, Edward and I are going to the courthouse after breakfast to change his last name so no one will recognize him," I said staring at my dad.

"Something tell me that you'll do what you want huh Bells?" He smiled and placed his hand over mine, "Whether I like it or not."

"Dad, I love him," I glanced at Edward, there was a look of awe on his face, "I know that he loves me too."

"I do, sir, I'll take care of her," Edward said going back to his original self. My dad gave him a glance over before smiling.

"Alright, you two have made a very convincing argument," I smiled as my dad stared at Edward, "Edward, you have a promise to keep. If you don't take care of

her, I will take her back. You have my permission to marry my daughter.

"Thank you daddy!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek before going to Edward and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Thank you sir, I promise I won't let you down!" Edward said shaking my dad's hand then kissing my head, "Come on Bella."

"We'll be back!" I yelled as we ran out the door.

"I love you so much Miss. Swan!" Edward said grabbing me by my waist and spinning me around, "You have no idea how happy you have made me."

"I feel the same, I'm so glad you confused me for the Princess," I admitted kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

**Please review right below!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again! I have a Twitter account! 93ChristianGirl, follow me and I'll post updates there as well, if you request to follow me please let me know your name on there!**

* * *

Chapter 18  
"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and this is my boyfriend, Edward," I said introducing myself to the woman at the front desk of the courthouse.

"What can I do for you two?" She asked before fixing her sight on Edward and focusing on him, "Have I seen you before?"

"Nope, never seen him before in your life! He just recently moved here from Florida," I said quickly linking my arms with Edward's, "So how could you meet him if

this is only his second day in Ohio?"

"Good point, you just look so familiar though," she said then pulled a form out and handed it to Edward, "Just fill this out and we'll proceed."

"You know if I put down 'Cullen' that they'll realize I'm a Prince and I'm not from Florida," Edward said then groaned, "'Where was I born?' How should I know?

No one told me where I was born. I can't call home or they'll find out where I am."

"What about your older brother? Emmett right? Wouldn't he know where you were born?"

"I don't have his number."

"Call Rose, surely she could tell you how to reach him," I said pulling out my phone and handing it to him.

"Alright, but if I put down in Denmark won't that be weird? They will check the hospital to make sure I was born there."

"Ma'am, he doesn't know where he was born, no one told him," I said walking up to the counter, "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, we'll look it up," she smiled making me freeze.

"I can call my sister-in-law and find out," Edward said as I walked back.

Rose's POV

"You know where he is don't you?" Esme asked as I sat in her office. She was furious that the Prince had left, and was trying hard to keep it out of the tabloids,

she was covering by saying that he was on a business trip in France.

"No, I don't." I said lying through my teeth.

"If you find anything let me know," I could see she wasn't only mad but she was also worried about her son, "You are dismissed."

I wasn't two steps out the door when my phone started vibrating in my pocket, I pulled it out to see Bella's name on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Rose, I need to talk to Emmett, it's important," I sighed as I heard Edward's voice. It was good to know he made it to Bella safe and sound.

"Why?"

"I need to know where I was born, I'm having my name changed so she can't find me," Edward paused, "You haven't said anything have you?"

"No, hold on," I said walking into a closet, "She's saying that you're on a business trip in France. Edward, she's furious with you, but at the same time she's

worried."

"Well, I'm not going back. So, she might as well tell everyone I left."

"You were born in America, Emmett told me about when you were born. He didn't tell me where though, but I can call you back when he gets home."

"Okay, thank you Rose," Edward said then I heard him handing the phone off.

"Hey Rose! How are you and Johnathan doing?" I smiled when I heard Bella's voice.

"We're good! Johnathan misses you, I miss you too," I said then poked my head out the closet door to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "Is he treating

you okay?"

"I'll be right back, Edward," I heard Bella say then a door open and shut, "We're getting married Rose."

"What? Are you serious? Your dad's okay with it?"

"Yes! Crazy right? He understand how much I love Edward, maybe next week at the latest I'll be Isabella Marie Swan Mason."

"Oh, so that's what his last name will be. I promise I won't say anything to you-know-who."

"Thank you Rose, I have to go. Edward's ready to leave and we're going to go catch a movie," Bella said, "You'll come visit soon right?"

"I'll try, goodbye Bella." I said before hanging up.

Bella's POV

"So, what do you want to see?" I asked grabbing Edward's hand as we walked out of the courthouse.

"I don't know, this is only my second day in America," Edward said climbing into the passenger seat, "But, may we go to a jewelry store and buy you a ring?"

"I don't need an expensive ring, I don't even need a ring."

"Yes, you do. I am nothing, if not traditional," I laughed at him and how corny he was, "Please? This one thing Bella."

"Alright," I said as we came to a stop at a red light, "If that'll make you happy. We can go to the movies tomorrow."

"Thank you," Edward said as we pulled into the Zales parking lot, it wasn't 5 minutes away from the Courthouse so, of course, it wouldn't take long to get

there.

"Zales is expensive, but this is the only place to buy rings in town." I explained locking my doors then walked over to Edward.

"Bells, don't even look at the price. I want you to pick something you love, I mean it," he smiled at me as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Alright, if it'll help you sleep tonight," I said giving in. He was a very persuasive speaker, it was as if speaking was in his blood.

"Hello, can I help you find anything?" A man said as we walked in the doors of Zales.

"We're here to look at engagement rings," Edward said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"We have a fine selection of engagement rings right over here," the man said leading us to a long glass covered display of rings, I had never seen such

beautiful rings in my life, "Let me know when you find something you like."

"Will do, thank you sir," I said not bothering to look up.

"What about that one?" Edward pointed to one that cost over 10,000 dollars, I immedietly shook my head when I saw the price, "Bella, please, forget the

price."

"I like this one," I said keeping my promise and not looking at the price.

"Alright, now we just have to find that man," Edward said gazing round the store. I looked up at him and smiled, I loved him and I was marrying him but I was

taking him away from the only life he knew. He was used to spending like there was no limit, he'd had all his wants and needs taken care of.

"Have you found one?" The man said coming back up.

"Yeah, can I try that one on?" I asked pointing to my favorite.

"Absolutely!" The man said with a smile as he pulled the ring out and handed it to me. I sighed as I slipped it onto my finger and saw that it fit perfectly onto

my finger, it was then that I broke my promise and glanced down at the price before taking off the ring.

"No, it's too much. I'm sorry Edward, but that's way too much!" I said turning to walk out. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, shaking his head with a

smile on his face.

"We'll take it," Edward said despite my protests.

"Great, what type of payment plans will you be making? Also, how much are you putting down?" I groaned knowing Edward had no idea what any of this

meant.

"Excuse us for like a second!" I said pulling Edward off to talk to him.

"What is he talking about? You don't pay in full here?" Edward asked making me shake my head.

"No, not unless you're filthy rich!"

"I am."

"In Denmark you're rich. You're not in Denmark anymore, okay?" I said, "That's why I didn't want an expensive one. Just put down like 200 and we'll discuss the

payment plan at home."

"Okay," Edward said and walked back, "Sorry about the confusion. Is 200 okay to put down?"

"That's fine!" The man said and began ringing us up.

"Bella? Hey, what's up?" Alice said coming up.

"Hey, Alice! Just shopping."

"How did the date with Jacob go?" I groaned because we were in ear shot of Edward.

"Date with Jacob?" Edward asked stepping back.

"Alice, this is Edward, my fiance," I said making her gasp.

"She didn't want to go out with him, I forced her! Don't be mad at her," Alice said then thought back to my sentence, "Wait, your fiance? What did I miss?"

"Sir, can you come sign this?" Edward walked off leaving me and Alice alone.

"We're getting his last name changed so she can't find him, then we're getting married shortly after," I said dragging her to the counter to show her the ring.

"Which one?" Alice asked and I pointed it out to her.

"It's a 1-1/4 CT. Princess Cut Certified Diamond Solitaire Engagement Ring in 14K White Gold," I said looking at her.

"Oh my word! That is beautiful! Put it on!" I did as I was told making her faint, I looked around, a little embarrassed. People started looking and pointing, poor

Edward didn't know what happened.

"Alice, get up!" I whispered kicking her leg, "Come on, don't do this now!"

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked staring down at her.

"She does this," I said grabbing her arm and pulling her up, "Alice, don't embarrass me please!"

"Well, excuse me!" Alice said with a smile, "I'm just so happy for my best friend!" She hugged me and I smiled. I was happy too.

**Please review right below!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again! I have a Twitter account! 93ChristianGirl, follow me and I'll post updates there as well, if you request to follow me please let me know your name on there!**

* * *

Chapter 19

I smiled as I sat up to see the sun streaming in through my curtains. In the short time that Edward had been in America, he made me feel like a Princess; I

looked at the ring we had bought one last time before taking it off and climbing into the shower.

If you've read that life decisions are made in the shower then believe that! Because, it's true; I think about what Edward and I will have to go through once

we're married, I think about Jacob and how I hurt him when I ran into Edward's arms the day he came to America. I got out of the shower once I had cleaned

myself and washed my hair, I wrapped a towel tightly around my body so I could get clothes out of my drawer.

"Bella, I want-" I screamed when I saw Jake sitting on my bed staring at me.

"GET OUT!" I yelled holding the towel tighter.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked running into my room, he looked at me then at Jacob, "What are you doing in here? Didn't she tell you to get out?"

"I need to talk to her!" Jake said getting up and walking closer, Edward stepped in his way.

"It can wait until she is dressed, now do as she says and leave," Edward said his tone was firm and implied that Jake shouldn't question him. Jake glanced at

me then looked back Edward before walking out, Edward sighed then walked out as well. I shut my door before glancing around to make sure no one else was

in here before grabbing some shorts and a tank top out of the top drawer. After pulling it on, I put my slippers on and walked into the living room to find

Edward and Jacob in a heated discussion, my dad was sitting there trying to watch a game on television.

"Like I said, he's going to hurt her!" I heard Jake say to my dad, I assumed.

"Look, I love her, I am-"

"Yeah, never hurt her! We got it, I'm trying to watch the game guys!" My dad said making me laugh at him.

"Bella, how long have you been standing there?" Jake asked looking horrified.

"Long enough," I said as I sat down next to Edward, "Hey, you want to go somewhere?"

"Yes, anything is better than being here with him," Edward said nodding his head towards Jake, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here," I said taking his hand as we walked out.

We ended up just going to the mall's food court because Edward hadn't eaten and was 'starving'.

"What do you want?" I asked staring at the menu already tasting the hamburger in my mouth.

"Um... I don't know," Edward admitted making me smile as I went up to the cashier.

"I want a cheeseburger with only ketchup, mustard and onions, and then also a hot dog, two cokes and one large fry!" I said smiling brightly as I turned to face

Edward.

"We don't cook dogs in Denmark so I'm not sure what a hot dog tastes like," Edward whispered in my ear making me giggle.

"A hot dog isn't made of dogs," I said sitting down, "I'm not sure what it's made of, I think beef but not sure."

"Is it good?" Edward asked taking a sip of his coke.

"Yes, I put ketchup and mustard sometimes but you can also put chilli and cheese on it!" I said staring at him, I took in ever way he moved, the way his facial

bones were curved and how serious he tended to get.

"Alright, here y'all go, enjoy!" A young girl said placing our food down then looked at Edward and screamed, "You're the Prince of Denmark!"

"No, I am not. Just someone who looks like him," Edward said flashing his smile that I knew she would be defenseless against.

"Oh, how fortunate, if you need anything just let me know!" She giggled then skipped off.

"Alright, take a bite before you put anything on it!" I said watching him as he picked it up and took a bite, "Well?"

"This is good, but it does need something."

"Do you like ketchup and mustard?" I asked backing my chair out to get both, Edward made a face as he saw someone was behind me. Before I knew it, I was

covered in dr. pepper and on the floor.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked rushing to my side to help me up.

"Yeah, I think I need another shower though," I laughed.

Stranger's POV

I stared at them, he was kneeling next to the girl, he had been telling people he was just a-look-alike, but it was a lie, he was the Prince of Denmark. I pulled my

phone out and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me, I've got a juicy bit for you."

"What is it?"

"What if I told you that the Prince of Denmark is at Northwest mall?"

"I'd say that you are lying. Prince Edward is on a business trip in France, the Queen herself said that."

"Well, I have a picture of him and he's here with a young woman."

"Thank you for this, we'll send someone down there soon."

Edward's POV

Even covered in soda, Bella was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I love you," I said leaning forward and kissed her.

"Awww," People said making Bella smile and look around embarrasses, she was about to say something then froze.

"We have to go," I turned to see what caught her attention to see a mob of people with cameras running torwards us.

"Run!" I yelled helping her to her feet.

"Were they here for you?" Bella asked breathless as we sped off of the parking lot.

"I think so."

"How did they know?" I shrugged, "Edward, if we want to be together than we have to get married soon."

"Yes, tomorrow."

Esme's POVS

"Ma'am, you have a phone call," Alicia said coming into my office, Carlisle was in town doing some press control, "They say it's important."

"This is Queen Esme," I said punching a button to put it on speaker as soon as Alicia had left the room.

"Hello your majesty, how long could you keep it covered that the Prince ran away from home?" I froze then quickly took the phone off of speaker.

"What are you talking about?" I asked knowing I had done my best to keep this information out of the public's ear.

"He's in Ohio with a girl." So, he was with her?

"Where in Ohio?"

"Youngstown."

"I will pay you very much to keep this away from the public," I said bargaining.

"How much are we talking?"

"More than you can imagine." I said hanging up and strolling out of my office.

"Hello darling, are you alright?" Carlisle asked as I rushed around.

"No, I know where Edward is and I'm going to bring him back so this wedding can be done."

"Esme, is that what you think is right? Why not leave him?" Carlisle asked, of course he wouldn't understand he was born a common person. I remembered the

nights I would cry for him because I missed him and my parents wouldn't et me be with him, that didn't stop me, "He loves her, let him be with her. Please?"

"No, he needs what is best for him," I looked around for the Princess, "Tanya, please come here!"

"Yes ma'am?" Tanya asked coming in.

"Come, we are going to bring Edward back."

**Please review right below!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again! I have a Twitter account! 93ChristianGirl, follow me and I'll post updates there as well, if you request to follow me please let me know your name on there!**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Dad, we have to get married tomorrow," I said sitting next to my dad on the couch, he moved around trying to see the game, "Dad! Listen to me, this is

important!"

"I know, I know, but give me one hour," he said making me get up in frustration and walk into the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Edward asked getting himself a glass of water.

"I have to wait an hour, he's watching the game," I said getting myself a glass, "Do you think she knows?"

"I don't know," Edward said sitting next to me, "If she does, she's already on her way here."

"Maybe we should go as soon as the game is over then," I said worried about what Esme would do when she arrived, she would probably have me charged

with kidnapping her son.

"No, we'll go now," Edward said walking towards the living room. I stared as he grabbed the remote and turned the game off, needless to say my dad was

furious.

"What gives you the right to cut off MY tv in my house?" My dad yelled at Edward standing up so they were eye to eye, but Edward didn't faltar.

"Dad..."

"Bella, stay out of this!" I groaned as Edward started.

"Look, I've been found out," my dad rolled his eyes as Edward came and pulled me to him, "and we are going to get married now."

"She is my daughter," with that my dad pulled me to him.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I asked stepping away from my dad.

"No," they said together.

"She is only 18-" Edward cut him off.

"Sir, 18 years old is considered an adult is it not?"

"You know what? Dad, I am 18 which means I can do what I want and I want to marry Edward. We're going now and if you want to see your only daughter get

married then come with us," I said walking to Edward's side, he smiled as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Alright, if you feel this strongly about it Bella then I guess I can record the game for you," he said staring straight at me, "I just wish you could wait."

"I can't, we can't. Dad, who knows what she'll do, she'll probably drag him back to marry whats-her-face then put me in prison for the rest of my life!" I said

making Edward laugh.

"Maybe not for the rest of your life, but maybe for a good portion of it."

"We need to get married!" I told the girl at the front desk of the courthouse, she blinked once or twice then composed herself.

"Well, it will have to wait. The judge is at lunch and won't be back for another hour," I groaned as Edward pulled me against him and rubbed my arm.

"We don't have enough time to wait!" I yelled frustrated with everything going on.

"Oh my! Is that the Queen of Denmark?" The girl yelled making us do a complete 180, Edward pulled me around a corner and kept his finger to my lips to keep

me quiet, no problem there.

"Your majesty," I silently groaned as I heard my dad begin a conversation with her.

"Do I know you?" Esme asked in that snotty tone of hers, Edward spared a glanced around the corner to see who was with her.

"No ma'am, I am just honored to meet you in person," my dad said making a motion with his hand to us.

"Come on," Edward whispered pulling me up and out the back doors.

"What are we going to do?" I asked when we were outside.

"I don't know," Edward groaned, "I can't go back."

"You won't have to, I promise. We can leave town now and then come back when we believe she's gone back," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"She won't go back without me," he said and sighed, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too," I said standing on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"Edward? ESME! I FOUND HIM!" I whipped my head around and saw Tanya standing there. Tanya gave me a glare before running to Edward and hugging him,

but not before kissing him.

"Your majesties!" I turned to see a bunch or reporters swing past me to surround Edward, Tanya, and Esme. Esme and Tanya smiled, giving the natural charm

that a royal should be able to give; Edward, however, kept standing taller trying to find me through the flashing lights.

"Is it true you ran away?"

"Who is the girl you've been seen with?"

"What do you plan to do now?" A ton of questions began to scream out at them, I turned around to leave as Edward shouted.

"Stop!" He broke through the crowd and came to my side.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Esme asked furious.

"Come on," Edward said ignoring her completely as he put his arm around my shoulder and leading me away from everyone else.

**Please review right below!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again! I have a Twitter account! 93ChristianGirl, follow me and I'll post updates there as well, if you request to follow me please let me know your name on there! **

* * *

Chapter 21

"So, this is where you've been staying?" Esme asked walking inside my house. Suddenly, I wished that I had cleaned up before rushing off to get married; my

dad's chip crumbs were all over his chair and the floor around it, dirty cups were surrounding the love seat.

"Yes," Edward said pulling me closer to him.

"Tanya, I want Edward to show you around town, be seen together, it'll help his image."

"Come on love!" Tanya said as she skipped to Edward and placed her hand on his arm, I quickly moved it and stepped in way.

"In case you haven't noticed he isn't your 'love'. so back off!"

"The only way I'm going is if Bella comes as well," Edward was surprising me with how much he was standing up to his mom.

"I need to talk with her!" Esme spat out.

"Go, it's okay," I said to Edward, he nodded then leaned down to kiss me.

"I have a deal-"

"No," I said cutting Esme off before she could even tell me what it was. I had a pretty good idea, it was 'leave Edward alone and I promise you will never have

to worry about money again' or something like that.

"Excuse me?"

"You want me to leave your song alone right?" she nodded, "Well, that won't happen. I fell in love with Edward long before I met him. When I'm with him I feel

complete, and when I'm not a part of me is missing. You love Carlisle right?"

"What gives you the right to ask me that question?"

"Do you?" I asked again with more force.

"Yes."

"Then you know what I feel and what I'm talking about," I picked up a picture of Edward and I that was taken when Edward first arrived, "Please, don't take

him away from me. I'll do anything to stay with him!"

Esme's POV

"I'll do anything to stay with him!" In many ways this girl reminded me of myself when I met Carlisle. He had showed me another life than what I had been

living, I imagined Isabella was doing the same thing for Edward.

"That was short and boring! I hate this town!" Tanya yelled coming in with Edward behind. Edward glanced in Bella's direction, in an instant I could see his

expression change then it went back to the business expression.

"Princess, why don't you set up our return?"

"Yay! 3 tickets?" I nodded I walked out of the room with her.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe that after all I told her she was still separating us. I watched as they walked out of the room and when they were gone I ran into Edward's

arms and cried like a baby.

"Shhh..." Edward said stroking my hair, and kissing the top of my head, "We'll figure something out."

"How? I gave this really moving speech and begged her not to take you away and she didn't even care!" I yelled not caring if she was near by or even if she

was listening.

"Well, Isabella, I figured you would be packing. After all if you want to stay with my son then you'll have to become queen and you will need a lot of training for

that."

"What?" Edward asked completely confused, "You said to get 3 tickets."

"Yes, one for me, you and Miss Swan." I seriously could have hugged her.

"What about Tanya?" I asked, my hand on Edward's upper arm.

"She's finding her own way back," Esme said then fixed her eyes on me, "I'll help you, you're right I do know what you're feeling."

"We'll need four tickets then. I am not leaving my dad alone."

"It's okay Bella, I'm marrying Susan. I proposed and she said yes," I jumped at the sound of my dads voice, how long had he been there?

"What? You just met her!" I yelled growing frustrated.

"Bella, all I've wanted is for you the get what you want. I'm happy with Susan so get out of the country and marry your Princee Charming," I smiled as I saw my

dad being brave and letting me, his little girl, go.

"I love you daddy," I said hugging him, he pulled away after a few minutes to look at Esme.

"When does the flight leave?"

"Tomorrow at noon," Esme said, "Isabella, you better go get packed."

"Dad, you sure you'll be okay?" I asked one more time. I wanted to be with Edward for life, but did I really want to be queen of an entire country?

"Bella, go, live your life!" My dad laughed.

"Okay."

I couldn't believe that this was happening to me, I was packing up and leaving my life in Ohio behind me. Was I going to change completely or be the same old

Bella that I always was?

"Hey, you okay?" I turned to see Edward standing at my door with a concerned look on his face, "Sorry we weren't able to get married here and live a normal

life."

"Don't worry about it! At least we'll be together, and Esme will help me with the whole becoming queen thing," I laughed uneasily before groaning. Edward

knew me to well, he knew I was scared to death of how fast everything was happening.

"I love you Bella, you're strong willed and I know you can do this," Edward kissed my forehead then wrapped his arms around me, "You need help packing?"

"Yeah," we broke apart as we grabbed all of my suitcases and began putting clothes, pictures, and other small things into them until they were full. When we

finished I looked around and felt like crying, I had grown up in this room and soon it would be all behind me.

"I'm gonna head to bed," I said kissing him before pushing him out with a smile.

"Well, you're finally rid of me," I said to my dad as Edward put the last of my bags in the car. Esme was sitting down in the limo waiting for us.

"This will always be your home," my dad said and I laughed.

"Even if Savannah takes my room?" I asked making him smile as he nodded.

"Isabella, come on," I hugged my dad one last time before getting in the limo fighting back tears.

"Oh, Isabella, you will be a wonderful queen," I rolled my eyes at how bipolar she was, "With help you will be one of the best!"

"You'll do fine Bella, even if you aren't one of the best," Edward said rubbing his hand on my leg then threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Now, everything will change very fast, be prepared."

"How?" I asked looking at her, I was wedged between her and Edward.

"Well, when we step off of the plane alot of pictures will be taken. Are you prepared? Because if not then you have to stay here!"

"Mom, she can do it! Right Bella?" Edward said as we got out of the limo and boarded the private jet.

"Yeah," I said grabbing his hand and leaning against him for support.

"I know that you're scared but I love you and I won't let you go through this alone," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Come on!" Esme said looking back at us.

When the plane landed in the Denmark airport, I was ready to throw up. Esme stood in front of us as we stepped off, Edward and I walked behind her; Edward

gave my hand a squeeze but it didn't help. I knew the minute I walked off the plane that my life as Bella Swan was over and my new life as Princess Isabella

Marie Swan (soon to be Cullen) was just beginning.

**Please review right below!**


	22. Eternal Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I have a Twitter account! 93ChristianGirl, follow me and I'll post updates there as well, if you request to follow me please let me know your name on there! Let's try this again lol**

* * *

Hey guys! Just wanted to let y'all know that the sequel is up! It's called Eternal Flame, follow Edward and Bella on the next part of their journey.

**Please review!**


End file.
